Como soy contigo
by Minami Amy
Summary: Sakura estaba loca por Eriol. Pero, ¿Por qué por Eriol y no por Shaoran? Simple, a él no lo podía soportar. ¿Chico reservado, guapo y agradable? Pf, ella sí que conocía su verdadera naturaleza. Sin embargo, aunque Sakura se esfuerce tanto por acercarse al chico de sus sueños, terminará con el chico destinado para ella. AU. S&S, T&E.
1. Entre rutinas y traiciones

**Título:** Cómo soy contigo

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Sakura estaba loca por Eriol. Pero, ¿Por qué por Eriol y no por Shaoran? Simple, a él no lo podía soportar. ¿Chico reservado, guapo, caballeroso e inteligente? Pf, ella sí que conocía su verdadera naturaleza. Sin embargo, aunque Sakura se esfuerce tanto por acercarse al chico de sus sueños, terminará con el chico destinado para ella.

 **Pareja:** Sakura/Shaoran

 **Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan es propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

 **01.** Entre rutinas y traiciones.

Todos los años que había estado en el instituto Tomoeda Sakura cumplía con una especie de rutina, que había comenzado a aburrirle hacía unos días. Y no era sólo porque nunca daba los frutos esperados, sino porque últimamente caía en cuenta de que su orgullo salía herido a la hora de pensar en lo ingenua que debía verse cada día tratando de llamar su atención.

Su tal rutina conllevaba a un _secreto_ (el cual en realidad empezaba a no ser tan secreto para toda su clase, desde su segundo año de secundaria.), y es que no podía engañar a nadie, se había repetido mil y un veces que lo que hace y ha estado haciendo por tres años era totalmente estúpido, para no decir patético, pero, ¿Acaso era fácil conquistar a un chico que nunca antes te ha hablado, y por el cual sin embargo mueres? Para ella no lo era.

Sus intentos para olvidarlo eran en vano. Pues por más decidida que estuviera al momento de encontrarlo en los pasillos, o platicando en los recreos con sus amigos, su corazón comenzaba a latir aprisa, poniéndose muy nervios. Y eso continuaba pasándole incluso en su primer año de preparatoria.

Dejando sus numerosos intentos fallidos de lado, aún mantenía un 0.05% de esperanzas de que, por alguna razón milagrosa, él cayera rendido a sus pies. Por lo tanto, ya decidida y recién levantada, ese por fin sería el día en el que dejaría su espantosa rutina amorosa. Y un día tan especial como ese debía verse considerablemente bien. Se encargó de alisar por completo su largo cabello castaño, el cual pronto cubriría toda su espalda. Tenía una leve capa de maquillaje que consistía en iluminar sus ojos, un poco de labial carmín y una máscara de pestañas moderada; la noche anterior se había pintado las uñas de un color plateado ¡e incluso llevaba un coqueto moño en el cabello a juego con ellas! Nadie podía pasarla desapercibida, en su humilde opinión, por supuesto.

Ya que su papá se encontraba en un viaje de negocios arquitectónicos, en el cual ya llevaba más de un mes, dejó de acostumbrarse a los desayunos calientes al despertar y del almuerzo servido al llegar a casa, por lo que luego de engullir unas tostadas de pan que consiguió pasar con un vaso de jugo de pera, emprendió su habitual camino a la escuela, jurándose a sí misma nuevamente que ese día, era _el_ día.

Sakura podía ver la escuela a lo lejos y se percató que todos esperaban fuera de la reja principal, que parecía seguir cerrada. Ya se había unido a la gran maraña de gente y que las rejas siguieran cerradas a la hora que ella llegaba no era normal. Lo que la llevó a intuir que era uno de esos días donde apenas terminados los carnavales la directora seguía en la playa, gozando de la dicha de poderse tomar unos días extra de vacaciones. Dada la ausencia de la directora, quien recibía a los estudiantes en esos excepcionales días era el amargado portero, que aparentaba ser más viejo que todos los estudiantes juntos y que, para colmo, los odiaba a cada uno, tanto como para dejarlos afuera esperando el tiempo que él creyera conveniente.

— ¡Sakura Kinomoto!— Oyó rugir a sus espaldas.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Dio la vuelta con preventiva lentitud.

—Ah, hola Anna. — La saludó en un murmullo, encorvando sus labios en una diminuta sonrisa. La mirada cortante que le dirigía su malhumorada amiga no podía pasar desapercibida ni por la persona más despistada del mundo (ella), y decidió actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— Que raro que la directo…— Fue lo único que logró articular en un vago intento por cambiar el tema, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

—Ayer no fuiste a mi casa, ¿Qué te paso? Me lo prometiste, _Sakuri_. —Sakura se estremeció ante la mención de ese apodo, que no terminaba de convencerla.

Anna poseía ojos claros color avellana, de tez morena y más su cabello rubio, perfectamente teñido, tenía un aspecto más californiano de lo que la castaña podía soportar. Si antes con todo ese maquillaje se veía falsa, ahora se veía el doble.

—Estaba cansada, Anna. —Mintió.

— ¿Cansada _de qué_?

—De hacer los deberes de geografía. Y también de limpiar.

—Como sea, pero los deberes los mandaron hace tres semanas.

—Eso lo sé, pero hablamos de mí, Sakura Kinomoto. — Expresó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, dispuesta a zafarse de su sermón. Aunque lo que acababa de decir no era del todo una mentira: los deberes de una que otra materia los terminaba dejando para el final, pero aquí la única diferencia y gran mentira era que en realidad no había hecho ninguno de sus deberes. Pensándolo bien, ¿habían mandado deberes?

Anna soltó un suspiro, rindiéndose.

—Está bien… Pues más te vale ir hoy, debemos hacer ese trabajo de historia, ya sabes. _Debes_ ir _._ — Sakura tuvo que reprimir una mueca de frustración, ya que estaba muy segura que si iba a su casa con el propósito de "hacer el trabajo de historia" era porque literalmente terminaría haciendo el trabajo ella sola, como venía ocurriendo semanas atrás. — Por cierto, mira atrás. — Le susurró al oído con una sonrisa marcada de oreja a oreja, para huir exitosamente luego de propinarle un empujón que la desequilibró totalmente.

Emitió un pequeño grito antes de que su frente diera con lo que a su parecer le hacía semejanza a una pared alta y consistente. Sin embargo las paredes no olían tan bien.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido y, cuando el perfume masculino comenzó a inundar su sentido del olfato y logró reconocerlo, se sentía muy vulnerable. Nerviosa ante su proximidad, dio un respingo hacia atrás y no pudo sentir nada más que la pena de mirar a Eriol Hiragizawa a los ojos y notar su desconcierto.

Sus mejillas se incendiaron al oír reír a sus amigos y a algunos de la multitud, pero definitivamente quiso desaparecer cuando él esbozó una sonrisa incómoda.

—Discúlpame, ¿nos conocemos? —Preguntó cordialmente. Sakura se habría sentido realmente agradecida con el destino por haberle dado tan grata oportunidad para presentársele, pero estaba demasiado ocupada hundiéndose al saber que ciertamente él no sabía quién era ella. Él no tenía ni la mínima idea, pero eso era de esperarse. La chica aclaró su garganta y desvió la mirada al piso, siendo víctima de sus nervios y de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

—Um, en realidad no. Lo siento mucho, Eri-…, Quiero decir, disculpa.

Estuvo a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida, y ese era llamarlo por su nombre justo luego de decir que no se conocían. Ciertamente acabaría con Anna.

La reja de la entrada había comenzado a abrirse y no le quedó de otra más que apurar el paso y entrar a la institución para salir de bochornoso momento. A base de zancadas consiguió ser de las primeras en colarse dentro, no quería que nadie de su clase la molestara ni tampoco ver a su "amiga" ni siquiera en pintura. Estaba muy molesta y no quería ser encontrada por nadie.

Tras haber recorrido rápidamente un tramo considerable comenzó a dirigirse al lugar donde sabía que podría resguardarse, al menos hasta calmarse.

Por otro lado, había algo que ella realmente no podía explicarse: ¿Cómo rayos podía dolerle algo que nunca había existido? Es decir, su supuesto amor en realidad no existía, porque no entendía cómo se podía amar a alguien de quien no sabías nada, pero sin embargo querías conocerlo todo. No sabía de Eriol más de lo que dejaba ver al exterior: que era una persona muy amable, inteligente, bueno a morir en el fútbol y en natación, con unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro y buen físico, lo que sumaba muchos puntos entre las chicas. Y se sentía totalmente incluida en ese lote.

Suspiró mientras seguía caminando, alejada del gentío que emprendió su camino a clase. Estaba segura de que Eriol valía la pena completamente, sólo que no era para ella. Y debía resignarse a esa realidad si quería salir de ella.

Luego de un minuto más a paso ligero, por fin llegó a su destino. Un árbol bastante frondoso, con raíces gruesas que se extendían por varios metros del patio, siendo imposible de ignorar desde que lo divisó su solitario primer día de clases. Era un árbol que le reconfortaba, de alguna manera. Miró su reloj de mano y dedujo que ya debería estar empezando la clase de matemáticas. Aun así sabía que las matemáticas no le harían sentir para nada mejor.

Ágilmente se instaló en una de las ramas más bajas del árbol y sin ánimos de ir tan arriba dejó reposar su mochila en sus piernas. Al estirarse un poco empezó a sumirse en sus pensamientos nuevamente, pero esta vez tomaron un camino diferente. Frunció el ceño al recordar lo sucedido, no precisamente por lo que pasó, sino por quién lo había causado.

Estaba harta. Esta no era la primera vez que su supuesta mejor amiga le hacía pasar malos ratos públicamente, pero todo esto acerca de su amistad colgando de un hilo le generaba una nueva pregunta y era ¿qué haría al respecto? Ahora dudaba mucho más de la confianza que se merecía esa chica e incluso sabía que si lo dejaba pasar sería cada vez peor.

A pesar de todo, Anna no siempre había sido así ni su relación de esa manera. En el presente se metía frecuentemente con ella juzgándola de inmadura por su actitud "mojigata" y lo que era aún más increíble era que todo aquello comenzó a pasar desde apenas unas cuantas semanas, cuatro cuando mucho. Increíble como una persona puede cambiar y ser influenciada tan rápido al llegar a la preparatoria.

Desgraciadamente su mente no pudo volar muy lejos de allí, pues un escandaloso silbido la devolvió al mundo real. Bufó. Por supuesto reconocía ese estúpido silbido.

— ¿No te cansas de que te lo repita? No tienes permitido venir a _mí_ árbol. — Dijo burlón la voz grave de un chico que se encontraba unas ramas más arriba. Sakura rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Y cómo rayos estaba ahí sin haberlo visto llegar, no tenía idea.

Y esa persona era otro tema a meditar para Sakura, puesto que tampoco sabía qué hacer con él. Con su tan burlón, extrovertido, terco, orgulloso, molesto e insoportable amigo Shaoran Li. ¿Amigo? Sí, suponía que podría llamarse así.

Su actitud constantemente lograba sacarla de sus casillas, sin embargo en su primaria anterior en Hong Kong, donde conoció al chino, su actitud era totalmente diferente. Sakura aún recordaba como siempre era el único que se quedaba sentado al tocar la campana de recreo mientras todos salían al patio a jugar, al igual que recordaba su carácter silencioso que se limitaba a coexistir con el resto, sacar las más altas calificaciones y… pues, estar allí.

No soportaba verlo solo y, sin nadie más con la iniciativa para invitarlo a jugar, lo invitaba ella amigablemente. Aunque Shaoran se limitaba a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos y a desviar su atención nuevamente a su Nintendo, su insistencia hizo que él cediera una que otra vez para jugar juntos. Al ser transferida a su pueblo natal de Tomoeda para cursar la secundaria, él se presentó en segundo año de la misma y quedó sorprendida ante tal casualidad.

Pero la verdad era que Sakura no estaba segura que él recordara aquel entonces con tanta exactitud como ella, pues desde su reencuentro no había sido mencionado el pasado compartido.

Tal vez estuviera fingiendo nunca haberla conocido o verdaderamente su memoria era tan mala, pero lo que era más que eso era que el poco hablador Li siguiera existiendo para todos menos para unas cuantas personas de su círculo social. Y entre esas personas estaba ella. Y aunque Li hubiera mejorado considerablemente su actitud asocial, esa sería la última palabra que usaría para describirlo.

Entonces caíamos en la incógnita mayor: ¿por qué una persona como Shaoran era amiga del buen Eriol, si no tenían casi nada en común? Y cuando decía que era amigo de Eriol era porque literalmente se la pasaba con el _grupito_ de Eriol, que gozaba de un reconocimiento social considerable, lo cual le parecía personalmente irónico.

Volvió a escuchar la vocecilla de su acompañante, trayéndola a Tierra. Ella agitó levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, ¿cuántas veces al día se quedaba medio ida frente a las demás personas? Eso comenzaba a convertírsele en un problema.

—No estoy de ánimos ahora, además ya me iba. A diferencia de ti, no me salto las clases. — Le reprochó tomando su mochila y bajando de la rama. Aunque quizás si el chico no la hubiera interrumpido habría perdido más que sólo la clase de matemática.

— ¿Otra vez huyendo, Kinomoto? —Alegó con cierto doble sentido para comenzar a seguirle los pasos a la castaña. Sakura comprendió rápidamente el significado de sus palabras y la relación que guardaban con lo sucedido más temprano con Eriol.

— ¿Por qué no te callas? —Preguntó con desdén sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

— ¡Pero si es tu culpa por gustarte alguien como Eriol! Te aseguro que si gustaras de mí, al menos saldría contigo una vez. Es decir, tampoco estás _tan_ mal.

— ¡A mí no me gusta Hiragizawa, así que cállate! —Declaró con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas a más no poder, ¿tan evidente era? —Además, las chicas que gustan de ti es porque no saben lo idiota que eres. ¡Así que no, gracias! —Le espetó retomando su marcha.

Li rió a sus espaldas y en un movimiento pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sakura, acercándose a su rostro. Sakura pudo ver detalladamente el marrón de sus ojos y bastó sentir su fragancia achocolatada para sentirse brutalmente invadida.

—Disimulas demasiado mal, Kinomoto. —Ronroneó cerca de su oído. Sakura entró en pánico ante tal abuso de espacio personal y lo empujó rápidamente.

Al no ocurrírsele ningún argumento para defenderse caminó mucho más rápido rumbo a su aula de clases. E incluso en ese entonces, él seguía riéndose a sus espaldas.

Y algo así solían ser sus encuentros con Shaoran.

Ya más cerca de su salón, se sentó en uno de los bancos cercanos a esperar que sonara el timbre de recreo. No era capaz de interrumpir la clase de la profesora Mizuki ni en sueños.

Luego de quince minutos en los que tuvo que entretenerse con los pliegues de su falda, el timbre que anunciaba el recreo inundó los pasillos. Se acercó a la puerta y se hizo a un lado mientras sus compañeros salían del salón rumbo a la cafetería. Pensando que todos ya habían desocupado el lugar se precipitó a entrar, chocando con la mismísima Meiling Hayami.

— ¡A ver por donde caminas, Kinomoto! —Exclamó Meiling visiblemente muy molesta. — ¿O es que quieres terminar chocando con medio instituto? —Preguntó para finalizar con una sonrisa socarrona.

Sakura estaba cien por ciento segura de que aquel gesto no le hubiera importado en lo más mismo si no hubiera sido Anna quien le propinaba la misma mirada petulante que acababa de recibir por parte de Meiling, para luego pasar por su lado siguiéndole los pasos a ella y a sus otras tres amigas.

Quedó congelada en su lugar, miraba el piso confundida y de alguna manera herida. Que Anna se fuera con aquellas chicas actuando como una más de ese grupo, sólo podía significar una cosa: que la había perdido por completo.

Su respiración comenzó a fallar ligeramente y tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con las manos para protegerse ante los ojos curiosos que deambulaban por el pasillo. Secó un poco su cara empapada en lágrimas para abrir la puerta deslizable del salón completamente cabizbaja.

Se sentía como una tonta. Indefensa y sola.

A pesar de que era la primera vez que Anna le daba la espalda de semejante manera para irse con Meiling, estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que esas chicas hablaban. También estaba segura que de ahora en adelante debía acostumbrarse a la idea de que el dúo de amigas para siempre, que pensó que jamás terminaría, ya no existiría más. Ni siquiera para los tontos trabajos de geografía y de historia que terminaba haciendo sin ayuda.

Pero, ¿a quién le importaban los trabajos? Ahora literalmente no tenía a donde ir, pues se había conformado todos estos años con un círculo de amigos tan reducido, donde la mayoría resultaban ser compañeros de clase, que Anna había terminado siendo la única y más cercana a ella.

Al ojear lentamente el salón pudo comprobar, aliviada, que se encontraba desolado. Fue directamente a su asiento y se quedó un instante contemplando el de al lado: el que ocupaba Anna. _O solía ocupar_ , porque lo más probable era que ahora se sentara con otras personas.

Rodó los ojos agobiada y se secó las lágrimas, que habían vuelto a correr por su cara. No le quedaba más alternativa que controlar la terrible sensibilidad de la que estaba hecha.

Luego de un rato, para su suerte, logró ordenar sus pensamientos y controlarse unos minutos antes de que la campana diera por finalizado el recreo.

Poco a poco el salón comenzaba a llenarse y todos a ocupar sus respectivos asientos. Anna cambió de puesto con una de las chicas que estaba cerca de Meiling. Sin embargo Sakura no permitió que eso la sorprendiera y elevó el mentón decidida a algo.

Ciertamente Anna no era necesaria en su vida y era algo ridículo como se ponía de mal cuando ella misma había pensado antes como acabar aquella supuesta relación de mejores amigas. Mejor dicho, ¡Anna le había facilitado las cosas! Se había ahorrado mucho parloteo y discusiones molestas, así que bien por ella.

Transcurridos unos minutos de que el salón terminara de llenarse, los chillidos de Meiling inundaron el salón, de la nada.

Sakura estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, a la espera del profesor. Pero los cuchicheos y altas carcajadas provenientes del grupo de esas chicas fueron incrementando y no la dejaban en paz.

Si tan solo fuera posible cambiarse de clase a esas alturas, Sakura lo haría sin pensarlo. Porque es que estudiar con Meiling... Nadie podría entenderlo. Con sólo verla se podía tener una idea de la clase de chica que era. A pesar de que la inteligencia no era precisamente lo suyo, le daban cien puntos extra su cuerpo envidiable, sus bonitas facciones y lo adinerada que parecía ser. Sin embargo, para Sakura, esas supuestas cualidades eran opacadas por su cinismo, su falta de humildad y por la carencia de muchos más valores de los que estaba segura que esa chica no tenía idea.

En esa ocasión su largo cabello negro, como siempre recién sacado de la peluquería, parecía más brilloso de lo normal y estaba acomodado en una delicada cola de caballo con un pequeño gancho de loto adornando su cabeza.

Sakura dejó de detallar a su objetivo y desvió precipitadamente la mirada al toparse con sus ojos color rubí. Vio de reojo como Meiling le susurraba algo a Hannah Suzaki sin apartar ni un instante su penetrante mirada de ella. Seguidamente Hannah carraspeó, con el fin de llamar la atención de todos.

— ¿Por qué tan solitaria, Kinomoto? ¿Pensando nuevas tácticas de escape para luego de ser rechazada?—Expresó Hannah con una voz clara y alta. Inmediatamente después Sakura se sintió como el blanco de muchas miradas curiosas y reprimió el impulso de hundirse en su asiento.

En cuestión de segundos los cuchicheos del salón se fueron apagando, volviéndose la discusión el centro de atención. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín ante la atosigante situación.

—Sabes Kinomoto, hay una especie de rumor de que gustas de _Hiragizawa_ , de la clase A, pero definitivamente ese rumor se confirmó esta mañana. No te culpo por haber intentado declararte, pero tendrías que haber sido más realista, ¿No, Mei? —Meiling asintió complacida y Sakura fijó su vista a otro lado. —Todos nos sorprendimos con lo rápido que corriste, ¡parecías espantada por un fantasma! —Prosiguió la pelirroja con sorna. Algunos rieron.

¿La creían tan demente como para declarársele a Eriol? Nadie sabía tan perfectamente como ella que un buen resultado a esa acción solo se daría en sus más divinos sueños. En cambio, se había enterado de que él no sabía ni su nombre.

Sakura estaba haciendo un gran trabajo ignorándola, ya que sabía que era mejor en ello que respondiendo las provocaciones. Mas no estaba segura que durara mucho tiempo.

— ¡Dios mío, pero qué chismosa! —Intervino de repente una voz femenina. Sakura rápidamente volteó en dirección a la chica, completamente sorprendida de que Tomoyo Daidouji diera la cara por ella, cuando pocas eran las veces que habían intercambiado conversación. — ¿No has pensado que si no te empeñaras en vivir la vida de los demás, tuvieras más amigos aparte de Meiling y el resto de su grupo?

Una significante cantidad de estudiantes abuchearon entre risas y rápidamente las sonrisas en aquél grupo se esfumaron, siendo sustituidas por muecas de enojo y desafío.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Daidouji. —Sentenció Meiling muy seria, siendo su momento de controlar las cosas. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal espectáculo, muy pocas veces había visto a esas chicas ser apaciguadas o atacadas. Disfrutaba como nunca ese momento, y que haya sido por su causa la hacía sentir halagada.

Tomoyo estaba lista para defenderse, pero tuvo que callar, al igual que todo el salón, cuando el robusto profesor de Metodología de la Investigación entraba al lugar con el semblante serio que lo caracterizaba, esta vez mucho más pronunciado debido al alboroto de la clase.

— ¿Divirtiéndose, eh? Todos abran su libro de texto en la página 148. Gojo, siéntese bien. Y Nakahara, comience leyendo el primer párrafo, por favor.

Mientras Sakura sacaba su libro y cuadernos, desvió la mirada al asiento de Tomoyo, que se encontraba próximo al de ella. Al encontrar su amatista mirada esbozó una radiante sonrisa de agradecimiento, ya que aparte de que le haya divertido la pequeña riña verbal, estaba muy feliz de haber sido tomada en cuenta por la muchacha. Tomoyo le guiñó un ojo en su respuesta.

El transcurso de la clase fue sin más percances, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado Sakura sacó un momento para concentrarse de verdad en la clase del profesor, gracias a su disciplina para controlar la clase no era opcional prestarle atención o no. Ya culminada la hora sabía que tenía pendiente darle las gracias a Daidouji como era debido, así que mientras todos desocupaban el salón se acercó a ella, que aún recogía sus cuadernos. Meiling, Anna y las otras dos chicas de aquel grupo pasaron por su lado con altanería, volviendo a mirarlas con desdén. Sakura y Tomoyo lo ignoraron.

—Hola, Daidouji. Quería darte las gracias por haberme defendido antes. No sé qué habría hecho si no me hubieras ayudado. —Dijo Sakura amablemente. La pelinegra sonrió.

—Ay ni te preocupes por eso, esa Hannah se merecía eso y más. Los rumores corren como pólvora en esta escuela, seguramente ya deben estar esparciendo mil inventos de como las ataque discriminadamente. —Sakura rio y asintió.

—Entonces esperemos que no sea algo tan loco. —Argumentó divertida. Su acompañante hizo ademán de querer argumentar algo, pero el sonido del celular cortó lo que tenía para decir, revisó su teléfono y se volvió a Sakura.

—Me encantaría seguir hablando, pero ya me esperan afuera. ¿Quieres te lleve?

Aquella propuesta la tomó como anillo al dedo, la verdad era que no tenía ni ganas de caminar las ocho cuadras hasta su casa, pero por otro lado le pareció un poco abusador aceptarla.

—Ah, me encantaría. —Respondió esbozando una sonrisita. Su sinceridad y conveniencia ganaron esa batalla. Tomoyo le sonrió también y con un ademán indicó que la siguiera. Bajaron las escaleras del tercer piso de preparatoria hablando de sus intereses en común, hasta la planta baja, donde por allí todavía deambulaban algunos de su clase entre otros de preparatoria.

Al pasar por los jardines delanteros de la institución, rumbo a la salida, se percató que próximo a ellas se encontraba Li junto con algunas chicas que parecían muy nerviosas. Eran dos chicas de, si no se equivocaba, la clase A, la misma de Shaoran, y por ende, de Eriol. La más baja era pelirroja e increíblemente tierna, ésta miraba el piso cohibida mientras que la otra, con mucho coraje, le entregaba un sobre rosado con corazones al chico. Por la ojeada rápida que pudo echarle al castaño, parecía recién haber salido de la práctica de fútbol del equipo, ya que tenía todavía el cabello mojado y algunas gotas habían resbalado hasta la chaqueta de su uniforme. Sus miradas se cruzaron e impensadamente miró nuevamente al frente. Rogó que le haya tomado sin cuidado tal situación.

— ¿Qué veías? —Cuestionó Tomoyo. Sakura parpadeó perpleja.

— ¿Ah?

—Que qué mirabas con tanta atención.

—Ah, eso. Créeme que no era nada importante, Daidouji. —Hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza varias veces soltando una risita sin terminar de creerle. Pero cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de excusarse, ella intervino primero.

—Y no tienes por qué llamarme por mi apellido,Tomoyo está bien. Vamos, entra.

Luego de esas palabras Sakura volteó a ver el auto que se encontraba estacionado a unos centímetros de ellas. Se trataba de una camioneta blanca con negro, era alta e imponente, siendo sus vidrios oscuros y pintura resplandeciente lo que la hacían lucir más llamativa de lo normal. Luego de mirar unos segundos el vehículo, se adentró en el asiento trasero junto con Tomoyo, quien saludó al chofer al cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Holam Joseph! Ella es una compañera de clases, Sakura Kinomoto. —La presentó Tomoyo. Ella saludó cordialmente.

—Es un gusto, señorita Kinomoto. Puedes llamarme Joseph, ¿a dónde se dirigen? —Preguntó aquel señor canoso y bien vestido observando a las chicas desde el espejo delantero. Sakura pudo percibir su claro acento extranjero.

—Vamos a llevarla a su casa.

—Oh, no tendrá que ir muy lejos. Es a unas ocho cuadras, diagonal a la tienda de obsequios _Marley_. —Dichas estas palabras, Sakura se sintió verdaderamente estúpida de estar siendo llevada _en auto_ hasta su casa. Bajó la cabeza apenada. Pero qué se le iba a hacer, ya estaba montada y le consolaba un poco que hubiera sido ocurrencia de su compañera.

—Ya veo. En marcha, entonces. —El tal Joseph se ajustó un poco el gorro negro y pulido que lucía y arrancó la camioneta. Sakura miró a Tomoyo y al cruzar miradas, le dedicó un gesto de agradecimiento.

—Por cierto, tú también puedes decirme Sakura.

— ¡Está bien! —Tomoyo sonrió radiante.

No hablaron mucho hasta llegar a su casa, ya que si a pie no era tanto, en carro mucho menos. Aun así agradeció por el favor y se despidió de Tomoyo y Joseph animadamente.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana? —Le preguntó su amiga.

—Claro, nos vemos. —Sakura cerró la puerta del auto con una sonrisa y cruzó su porche sacando la llave de la casa.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta tras de sí y quedó envuelta en el sepulcral silencio de la sala. A fin de cuentas jamás terminaría acostumbrándose a la soledad de ese lugar. Esperaba pacientemente a que su papá regresara de aquel viaje, sin embargo los días comenzaban a tornarse pesados luego de un mes de su ausencia.

Había conseguido acostumbrarse a estar sin su hermano Touya, quien cursaba la universidad en Hong Kong, donde papá ya le había conseguido una beca desde que estaba en preparatoria. Pero para ser sincera, la idea se le seguía pareciendo horrible incluso ahora, pues separarse de quien había sido su apoyo desde que nació era algo duro para ella. Y estar sin alguien que la molestara en casa todos los días ahora sonaba triste.

Decidió prender el reproductor de música para llenar el ambiente y se dirigió a preparar algo de almuerzo: arroz, chuletas de cerdo y puré de papas en cantidad suficiente para uno. Tomó su plato y una lata de refresco del refrigerador para echarse en el sofá a ver televisión. Al pasar por la repisa de la sala pasó la vista por los retratos familiares de hacía ya bastantes años. Mirar el rostro de su mamá le seguía produciendo nostalgia, pero sabía que estaba feliz en un lugar mejor.

Engulló su almuerzo con ganas y literalmente sin nada más que hacer fue a su habitación y encendió su laptop. Pasó unas cuantas horas ojeando en internet hasta recibir una solicitud de Tomoyo al Facebook, la cual aceptó, y minutos más tarde, un mensaje nada más y nada menos que de Anna. Por curiosidad abrió el chat, para encontrarse con un mensaje de una línea con la escritura abreviada y estilizada que solía usar en sus mensajes. Nueva moda también, por supuesto.

"¡Siento lo que pasó, Sak! En realidad Mei no es tan desagradable como crees, deberías intentar conocerla mejor, por eso me fui con ella. ¿Cómo te fue con Eriol? Xoxo."

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una amarga carcajada.

— ¡Por favor, Anna!

Cerró la conversación y no permitió que su ex mejor amiga continuara haciéndose la tonta en sus narices. Estaba más que claro lo que era mejor para ella, y era alejarse por completo de esa relación.

. . .

Ese martes despertó ansiosa, desesperada por saber qué le esperaría en la escuela. No quería ser demasiado positiva, pero esperaba con todas sus fuerzas juntarse con Tomoyo, quien no sólo era amigable y buena, sino que además le caía muy bien.

De camino al instituto recibió un mensaje de Tomoyo, preguntándole si iría a clases, y luego miró la hora. Pero por dios santo, ¿habría un día en el que llegara antes que el profesor? Emprendió una marcha acelerada para no retrasarse mucho más. Tendría que poner la alarma media hora antes. Al llegar, subió volando al tercer piso y ubicó su salón, éste permanecía todavía con la puerta abierta, pero el profesor ya venía doblando la esquina del pasillo.

Rápidamente se adentró en el lugar y varias conversaciones inundaron sus oídos al mismo tiempo, haciéndolas incomprensibles. Titubeó un instante luego de haber entrado, sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse. Sin embargo, Tomoyo, quien se encontraba apoyada en el escritorio hablando con otras chicas de la clase, la llamó. Sakura se sintió aliviada a morir, y fue a su encuentro.

Con Tomoyo se encontraba Naoko, quien la observaba curiosa detrás de sus lentes redondos; si su memoria no le fallaba, era la segunda con mejor promedio en el salón. También estaba con ellas Sumire Inoue, una esbelta chica de cabello castaño, un poco más claro que el de ella y con unos ojos color cielo que le daban color a su pálido rostro. Las dos la saludaron, amigables.

—Hola, Sakura. ¿Cómo dormiste? —Le preguntó Tomoyo sonriente, ella la imitó.

—Hola, chicas. Dormí bien, ¿y ustedes?

Sin embargo la pregunta quedó al aire debido a la entrada de la profesora Hayashi, que impartía biología desde que Sakura había entrado en aquella escuela. Esa materia tenía la fama de ser ridículamente fácil, pues la profesora en realidad no daba mucha clase ni tampoco sus exámenes eran tan difíciles. Unos cuantos talleres, ensayos, y listo, podías pasar la materia e incluso con una nota aceptable.

Todos ocuparon sus asientos y Tomoyo le indicó uno a su lado, Sakura no podía estar más feliz.

—Buenos días, alumnos. Como estoy muy segura que ya han descansado bastante en los carnavales, tendrán un trabajo. —Informó la profesora, las protestas no se hicieron esperar. —El tema a tratar será el alcoholismo, ¡que me han contado unos chismes de ustedes! Así que es para ver si toman consciencia. —Algunos rieron, compartiendo algún chiste. —Ya saben, definición, características, consecuencias, etc. Grupo de tres, la próxima clase espero ver avances.

Como si hubiera sido premeditado, Sakura miró en dirección a Anna, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. No obstante no había nada nuevo ni sorprendente, ya que ella estaba muy sentada entre Meiling y el resto de las tres chicas que les hacían compañía, entre ellas Hannah. Apartó la vista de aquel panorama y se concentró en la mesa de su pupitre mientras oía los murmullos de los demás cuadrando sus grupos. De repente, su rabillo del ojo captó movimientos y una vez más, ahí estaba Tomoyo para salvarle la vida, como si fuera su ángel rescatista.

—Seremos Sumire, tú y yo. ¿Está bien? —Murmuró acercándose lo suficiente a su asiento. Sakura asintió encantada.

La profesora se encontraba revisando algún mensaje en su teléfono cuando escuchó que la llamaban atrás. Se volvió para ver a Anna haciéndole señas para hacer el grupo de trabajo. La castaña se quedó atónita e indignada, pero ¿cómo era tan descarada?, definitivamente un tiempo al lado de esas chicas y ya eras igual, o peor que ellas. Aun así, Sakura no quería parecer demasiado grosera (aunque tuviera las ganas suficientes para mandarla a comer barro), así que se limitó a articular con la boca que ya tenía grupo, y se enderezó en su asiento antes de poder ver su reacción.

La clase de biología transcurrió relativamente rápido, pues entre chistes e intercambio de diálogos con su carismática profesora la hora pasó volando. Desgraciadamente no podía decir lo mismo de la clase que le seguía, que era japonés; aquel profesor que impartía la asignatura no podía ser más lento para hablar porque no era posible, y aunque a Sakura no le desagradara como tal la materia lo hacía por completo el profesor, si no fuera por el timbre del recreo que interrumpió al señor Matsumoto, todavía seguirían atascados en el segundo tema, eso seguro.

—Vamos a almorzar, Sakura. —Le dijo Tomoyo levantándose de su asiento y aproximándose a la castaña. Sakura asintió.

— ¡Al fin terminaron esas infernales dos horas! —Exclamó aliviada Sumire, dándose un buen estirón. Seguidamente se les unieron Naoko y Rika, cuales asientos se encontraban muy adelante y algo lejanos a ellas.

La cafetería la mayor parte del tiempo solía estar abarrotada de gente almorzando, hablando e incluso terminando trabajos atrasados, y ese día no sería una excepción. Sakura y el resto de las chicas se hicieron paso entre algunos estudiantes de secundaria para llegar hasta una de las pocas mesas restantes vacías. Naoko parecía ser la única que había traído un pequeño envase azul eléctrico repleto de comida, así que Rika, Tomoyo, Sumire y Sakura debieron levantarse a hacer fila para comprar algo, dejando a Naoko en guardia con sus puestos.

Generalmente a Sakura no le pegaba demasiada hambre a esas horas, pero luego de ver los deliciosos postres que al parecer toda la cafetería estaba comprando se le había abierto el apetito, aunque fuera nada más para aquella torta fría con crema de fresas. Estaban aproximándose cada vez más a los primeros puestos de una de las dos colas de compra y por haber estado tan entretenida hablando con sus amigas no pudo reparar en que a unos escasos centímetros de ella se hallaba Eriol, junto con algunos de sus amigos. Vamos, que lo tenía justamente al lado.

Era la primera vez que lo volvía a ver luego del incidente del día anterior, y le parecía chistoso que ella estuviera con los pelos de punta mientras él charlaba apacible con esas suertudas personas que podían darse el lujo de conocerlo. Ni siquiera seguía viéndolo directamente, ni tampoco supo si sólo eran imaginaciones de ella, pero podría jurar que se encontraba viéndola desde su lugar en la fila, y nuevamente cayó víctima de los nervios. Volteó hacia el lado opuesto a él de una manera tan desmesurada que Tomoyo dejó de hablar al instante.

— ¿Sakura, qué pasó? —Preguntó ante el arrebato de la castaña.

—No, nada. —Contestó rápidamente, intentando no levantar sospechas, pero logrando todo lo contrario. Avanzaron unos centímetros más y la amatista miró a la derecha sólo por mirar, para luego remirar por un instante al joven Hiragizawa, entendiendo la situación. Pronunció un "ahhh..." más extenso de lo normal.

— ¡Por dios Tomoyo, no lo mires! —Susurró Sakura, apenada. La chica se sorprendió para luego mirarla con cierta picardía, en ese instante comenzó a asustarse, de verdad no quería ser empujada contra él nuevamente, en realidad había pasado de querer llamar su atención a más bien querer desaparecer de su mapa por siempre.

—Ya, tranquila. Lo dejé de ver hace rato. —La tranquilizó Tomoyo. Poco a poco Tomoyo logró estabilizarla con sus conversaciones milagrosamente entretenidas, y ni se percató cuando él ya había comprado.

Ya sus amigas tenían en sus manos sus bandejas llenas, y era su turno de estar frente al mostrador. Sakura divisaba el último trozo de pastel que quedaba en la bandeja de venta como gato acechando a su presa.

—Me da el pastel de fresas, por favor.

Su voz se vio opacada por otra, que exigía lo mismo. Sakura volteó hacia el origen de la voz, tratándose de Yamazaki Takashi. El mismo que viste y calza, le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes de par en par al instante que le entregaban el pedido a él. El último codiciado pedazo de torta.

— ¡Sakura! Mil años sin verte. Toma. —Traspasó el platito con la torta a la bandeja de ella manteniendo la sonrisa. Sakura la aceptó con una risa nerviosa.

— ¡Gracias, Yamazaki!

Lo que más le hacía gracia, era que literalmente se veían todos los días, sin embargo no habían vuelto a hablar desde que estudiaron juntos en secundaria. Yamazaki era un joven jovial, extrovertido y era la única persona que la hacía reír con un chiste, fuera bueno o malo. A pesar de que llevaran tanto tiempo sin intercambiar nada más que un saludo seguía cayéndole bien. Y era cercano amigo de Eriol, además.

Feliz y agradecida por su postre siguió al resto de sus amigas hasta el mesón donde esperaba Naoko con Sumire, quien se había adelantado para hacerle compañía. Se acomodaron para devorar sus almuerzos y Sakura podía notar lo nerviosa que se encontraba Sumire, por alguna razón que ella no tenía idea. Naoko parecía estar más al tanto de su extraño comportamiento que le hacía gestos, animándola.

—Um, Kinomoto... —Le llamó Sumire, dejándola con el trozo de pastel próximo a su boca.

— ¿Sí? Y puedes decirme Sakura, Kinomoto suena muy formal. —Dijo pero ella riendo y engullendo el último trozo de su postre. Sin embargo, al poseer toda la atención de Sakura, la chica actuaba como si de pronto se hubiera quedado sin voz, no articulaba palabra y veía directo al piso.

— ¡Vamos, dile! —Le animó Naoko. El resto de las chicas se miraban entre sí confundidas, la castaña no podía hacer más que imitarlas.

—Verás, Sakura, quería preguntarte si tú...

— ¿Si yo? —Insistió.

—Si tú y Li, pues... Ya sabes

—En realidad, no tengo idea. —Sakura se cruzó de brazos mirando al grupo una por una, esperando recibir respuesta directa de alguna de ellas, pero al parecer todas estaban en blanco.

—Quería saber si tú y Li son novios. —Soltó de pronto, tan rápido que ninguna logró entenderla. Naoko negaba la cabeza lentamente. Ante la pregunta la que más pareció sorprendida fue Sakura, ya que el resto estaba al tanto de lo que sentía Sumire por el castaño desde hace un tiempo.

Sumire Inoue permanecía expectante ante la respuesta de Sakura. Desde hacía ya un tiempo tenía esa duda rondando en su cabeza, y es que desde que había empezado a interesarse en Li, estaba mucho más pendiente de sus acciones y de su paradero, así que luego de ver seguidamente a Sakura entablar conversación con él, y _verlo reír_ junto a ella, no podía sacárselo de la mente.

— ¿Que si yo Li somos novios, preguntas?—Repitió aún desconcertada, sin encontrar motivo suficiente de porqué alguien pensaría eso. Si para ella apenas y hablaba con Li, lo que estaba preguntando Sumire no tenía sentido alguno.

— ¡Es que su actitud contigo es distinta, él te sonríe!

— ¡No Sumire, él se burla de mí!

—Pero al menos te habla. —Insistió bajando la mirada. Sakura estuvo a punto de protestar, pero no tenía con qué defenderse esa vez, porque lo que acababa de decir no era del todo mentira. No obstante, él le hablaba a ella y hasta ahí llegaba esa historia, no había nada más, porque ni siquiera sus temas de conversación eran verdaderamente importantes. Lo único que hablaba Li con Sakura era de lo chistosa que se veía cada vez que se caía intentando saltar la barra más alta en gimnasia.

—No creo que deberías preocuparte por eso, Sumi. —Le animó Tomoyo dándole palmaditas en la espalda luego de compartir una mirada cómplice con Sakura, como si supiera alguna muy buena razón para que lo que pensaba Sumire que pasaba entre Shaoran y ella, no fuera posible. Y estaba segura que cierto chico de ojos azul oscuro estaba involucrado.

—Es verdad, no tienes nada, _nada_ , de que preocuparte. —Corroboró Sakura. Aunque no precisamente por las razones que sospechaba la amatista, sino porque ella lo pensaría diez o cien veces antes de considerar a Li, amorosamente hablando. —Shaoran y yo novios. Já. —Murmuró para sí misma, produciéndole mucha gracia la idea.

—Lo ves, te dije que era imposible que ese chico tuviera novia. Además, Sakura y Li ni siquiera lo parecen. Exageraste nada más. —Sentenció Naoko, ajustándose los lentes con el dedo índice. Sumire suspiró aliviada.

—A mí se me hace que Li es gay. —Sentenció Rika de repente mientras bebía su jugo de limón. Las risas llenaron la mesa.

—A lo mejor. —Apoyó Sakura, riéndose todavía de la imagen que estaba promoviendo de su amiguito. Realmente la mataría si se llegara a enterar, pero eso nada más hacía que le diera más gracia. Una vez más, pudo confirmar que el resto de las personas, chicas en especial, no tenían idea de la verdadera naturaleza del chino, y seguían suponiendo que Li era un pansito de Dios: reservado pero educado, inteligente cuando quería y guapo. ¿Quién no querría ser su novia? Sakura emitió otra carcajada, _si supieran_.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, el otro día estaba checando mis _fanfics_ y noté que este enserio tenía demasiados errores, así que me dispuse a editar algunas cosillas de la historia. Espero que se note el cambio D:**

 **También, espero publicar un nuevo capítulo luego de editar por completo el segundo. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y por todos sus reviews n.n**


	2. Bendito sea el fútbol

**02.** Bendito sea el fútbol.

Las comidas del cafetín le gustaban mucho, demasiado a decir verdad. Las prefería muy por encima de aquellas locuras que se inventaba en su apartamento, cuando a altas horas de la noche ya no aguantaba más el hambre. Hombre, no podía entender lo inútil que era en la cocina, no era algo normal.

Ese martes esperaba ansioso el postre frío que solían servir fijo esos excepcionales días (ya había estudiado con gran determinación el variante menú de ahí), así que al tener por fin su bandeja llena de salchichas, arroz con vegetales y, por supuesto, el trozo de torta fría con crema, no le faltaba nada más. Estaba degustando su plato con empeño en una de las mesas del lugar junto con sus amigos, cuando por fin se les unió Yamazaki, que llevaba rato desaparecido.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Preguntó Eriol, quien se encontraba con los codos sobre la mesa, sorbiendo lo último de su cocacola.

—Oh, tuve un grato encuentro con Kinomoto, ¿se acuerdan? Estudió con nosotros en la secu. —Respondió despreocupado mientras dejaba su bandeja en la mesa y se sentaba a devorar su abultada hamburguesa.

—Mmm, ¿enserio? —Murmuró Eriol, pensativo. Realmente no recordaba haber estudiado con ella. ¿La había visto antes? Sí. ¿Sabía algo más de ella aparte de que solía llegar tarde a clases? En realidad, no. Y ese era el dato más relevante que se le ocurría ya que la ventana de su salón daba con la entrada del instituto, y la mayoría de las veces que ya estaba sentado esperando al profesor, o incluso viendo clase, la muchacha llegaba corriendo, apurada por su tardanza.

—Eriol, ni siquiera nos conocíamos en segundo, así que tú no la recuerdas. Estudiabas con los idiotas de la clase de al lado, ¿te acuerdas? Siempre los vencíamos en los juegos de fútbol contra clases. —Aclaró Shaoran con una sonrisa, recordando aquellos tiempos. Limpió su boca con una servilleta luego de acabar con todo su almuerzo, para pasar al postre, el cual irónicamente había desaparecido de su bandeja. Su mirada pasó de Eriol a Yue velozmente, y finalmente, a Yamazaki. Ese cabrón.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!? Pague por eso, ¿sabes?—El castaño soltó un ágil manotazo para adueñarse del trozo nuevamente, pero el aludido fue más rápido y logró esquivarlo echándose más hacia Yue, que reposaba al otro extremo de la mesa ojeando su teléfono.

— ¿Sabían que los de Kimoze ya eligieron a sus porristas? Son buenísimas, lo juro. —Comentó Yue sin apartar su atención del aparato celular, ajeno a sus disputas. Yuudai Yue contemplaba fascinado los vídeos de las chicas seleccionadas para representar a las porristas del instituto Kimoze, con quienes competirían en el próximo partido de fútbol.

— ¡Me importa un bledo, ese cabrón me quitó el último pedazo de torta!

—Muy mal, pequeño Shaoran. El último pedazo a la venta lo iba a obtener yo, pero como soy todo un caballero se lo di a tu amiga Sakura.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto, creo que yo no estudié con ella. —Concluyó Eriol cruzado de brazos, satisfecho tras una considerable reflexión. —Y ya se la comió Shaoran, deja de llorar.

Shaoran bufó.

—Siempre estás de su lado.

—No estoy del lado de nadie. —Se defendió Eriol rodando los ojos. Sus amigos no podían ser más infantiles. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar reír ante la mirada llena de desdén que le propinaba el castaño a un satisfecho Yamazaki, que relamía satisfecho sus dedos bañados en crema. —Venga, ya sonó el timbre, ¿vamos?

—Si no hay de otra…—Murmuró Yue, sin ganas de seguir viendo clase. Aún les faltaba ver japonés y por dios que odiaba esa materia. Estaba seguro que sus amigos no se lo podían reprochar, pues les pasaba lo mismo.

Los muchachos se levantaron uno tras otro en dirección al corredor. Yue seguía embobado reproduciendo aquellos vídeos de aquellas chicas y caminaba sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor. Eriol ojeó sobre su hombro para obtener una visión más grata de la reproducción.

— Las porristas son, uf. —Ratificó Eriol, embelesado. Los demás soltaron una carcajada mientras caminaban entre otros de preparatoria.

—Tu debilidad, lo sabemos. —Dijo Shaoran dándole una palmada a Eriol en el hombro.

—Son muy buenas. Y están buenísimas, también. —Aseguró Yamazaki. —Yo vi los vídeos ayer, desde hace dos días que ya las eligieron, creo.

—No deberían tardar tanto en iniciar las pruebas aquí, entonces. —Dedujo Yue optimista, guardándose el celular en el bolsillo al llegar a la puerta del salón A. Los demás asintieron de igual manera y se adentraron a la odiosa clase de japonés avanzado. Dos horas que seguramente transcurrirían como un día entero.

Por otro lado, la hora de almuerzo para Sakura pasó sin mencionar al chino de nuevo, sin embargo prefería mil veces regresar a aquel tema que aguantar el horrible relato que les estaba contando Naoko. Cayeron en el tema cuando la aludida, luego de ajustarse los lentes, preguntó si alguna de ellas había escuchado los recientes rumores del fantasma del gimnasio. Todas negaron y se acomodaron para escuchar atentamente. Todas menos Sakura, quien ante la mención de la palabra _fantasma_ , ya tenía los pelos de punta.

No sabía exactamente si había nacido siendo tan cobarde o si todo ocurrió luego de que su hermano Toya, a los seis años de edad, la sentara con él en el sofá a ver "una película muy divertida". La dichosa película se había convertido en su primer trauma (de muchos) con aquel género, y aun recordaba toda parte de la película de El Fotógrafo, como si la hubiera visto ayer. Definitivamente, desde ese día no había vuelto a ser la misma.

—Pues sí. Últimamente muchas personas han dicho que pasadas las siete, se oyen pelotas rebotar en el gimnasio, cuando allí no hay nadie.

— ¿Aquí, en la escuela? —Preguntó atemorizada la castaña, aferrándose lentamente al brazo de Tomoyo, quien era la que estaba más cerca.

—Así es. Ya ha habido tres personas que han corroborado lo mismo. Dicen que al salir de practicar y cerrar la puerta con llave, lo escuchan.

La cara de Sakura pasó de miedo a espanto, mientras Rika y Sumire parecían fascinadas con la nueva historia que les había hecho llegar su amiga. Tomoyo sin embargo miraba a Sakura sonriendo, como si la situación le pareciera muy graciosa.

—Pronto tocará la campana, será mejor si nos adelantamos antes de que empiecen a salir todos. —Sugirió la amatista, dándole un respiro a la castaña.

Próximas a su clase, el timbre ya había sonado y el tráfico por los pasillos se volvió más pesado. Al Sumire abrir la puerta corrediza de su clase dejó en descubierto a Meiling, quien iba saliendo de la misma siendo seguida por el resto de sus amigas acompañantes. Entre ellas se hallaba Anna, una vez más.

Meiling bufó y una por una abandonaron el salón, otorgándoles miradas desdeñosas.

—Pero ¿qué les pasa a esas chicas? —Cuestionó Sumire, exasperada. Como solían hacer, ignoraron lo sucedido y ocuparon sus respectivos asientos. El salón comenzaba a llenarse nuevamente.

Una vez iniciada la clase de inglés, Sakura reparó en que Meiling, Anna y las otras dos, se habían fugado de clases. Se sentía de alguna forma mal por Anna. No podía evitar preguntarse hasta dónde llegaría con tal de encajar perfectamente con 'su líder' y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para cuando se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

Luego de realizar algunas lecturas en inglés y resolver varios ejercicios, se había hecho la hora de la salida y los estudiantes salían del aula tranquilamente. Sakura aún seguía guardando sus cuadernos cuando se juntaron sus amigas a su alrededor.

— ¿Quieren acompañarme a mi práctica de piano? —Les preguntó Tomoyo. Sakura y Sumire no dudaron en asentir, no obstante Rika y Naoko alegaron que debían llegar antes a sus casas. La primera porque debía preparar la cena para su hermanito y la segunda porque estaba atrasada en el escrito para el club de lectura y necesitaba terminarlo cuanto antes.

Las dos que se iban se despidieron del resto con un abrazo y emprendieron camino a la salida. Por otro lado, Sumire y Sakura fueron guiadas por la amatista al segundo piso, donde se detuvieron exactamente frente a la tercera puerta diagonal a la biblioteca, la cual era de color blanco y se encontraba decorada con algunos símbolos musicales esparcidos en ella.

Sakura estaba un poco emocionada por la vuelta que había tomado su día. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su habitual rutina de 'entrada, clase, clase, receso, clase, salida.' que dirigirse al salón de música le parecía lo más emocionante del mundo, aunque nunca antes hubiera pensado en pasarse por allí. No era buena con los instrumentos. Y cantando mucho menos.

Tomoyo sacó una llavesita dorada del bolsillo más pequeño de su mochila y la introdujo para adentrarse junto a sus amigas en aquel espacioso salón. Dentro, había una pequeña tarima donde reposaba un clásico piano Steinway & Sons, el cual cautivó a Sakura por unos instantes. El resto del lugar era llenado por varios atriles y sillas acolchadas. A la derecha, podía apreciarse un ventanal con vista al patio y a la cancha trasera.

—Vaya, este lugar es muy relajante. —Comentó Sakura tomando lugar cerca de la tarima. Tomoyo asintió.

—Me alegro que te guste. —Dijo la amatista, sacando de su bolso una carpeta con varias partituras.

—Deléitanos con algo de música, Tomoyo. —Pidió Sumire teatralmente, ocupando una silla al lado de Sakura. Tomoyo rió, acomodándose frente al piano.

Sakura se hallaba expectante, pues a pesar de haber escuchado los elogios que le hacían reiteradamente sus compañeros y profesores a Tomoyo, debido a sus talentos musicales, nunca la había escuchado tocar hasta ese momento. Y vaya que se perdía de mucho.

La manera en la que Tomoyo tocaba el piano era tan fluida que hacía que te perdieras en cada nota musical. Se entregaba por completo al instrumento y le hacía preguntarse cómo era que podía estar tan concentrada. ¿Tanto le apasionaba el piano?. Era admirable. Ella aún no sabía demasiado de Tomoyo, sin embargo hasta donde la conocía parecía ser una chica _perfecta_.

Cuando Tomoyo tocó la última nota, Sumire y Sakura abrieron los ojos sin demasiado apuro, pues lo relajante que era la melodía las hizo querer escucharla atentamente. Las dos castañas estaban fascinadas.

— ¡Eso fue genial Tomoyo! Dios, eres muy buena. —La felicitó Sakura emocionada, acercándose a donde estaba. Tomoyo le agradeció mostrándose halagada.

—Sí que lo es. ¿Es la nueva canción para el club de teatro? —Preguntó Sumire, recordando que aquel club le había pedido personalmente a Tomoyo el favor de componerles una pieza musical, para una obra importante que tendrían a mediados del año.

—Sí, ¿les gustó la canción? No sé si esté muy bien, ya que el tiempo no está perfecto todavía y…

— ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Es hermosa! —Vociferó Sumire, siendo apoyada plenamente por Sakura.

—Gracias a las dos. Espero que le guste también a Naoko y a Rika.

—Seguro que sí. Y ¿dónde están los demás? —Curioseó Sakura.

—Pues las clases de piano como tal son los lunes y jueves. Yo logré conseguir que me prestaran el salón los martes porque me encanta practicar aquí. —Respondió sin más la amatista.

—Además, aquí hay una mejor vista. —Inquirió Sumire con una sonrisa pícara, para luego precipitarse al ventanal, ansiosa por lo que ocurría abajo.

—Y ahí vamos de nuevo. Empiezo a creer que sólo vienes a verlo practicar. —Bromeó Tomoyo rodando los ojos.

— ¡Pero qué mala!, sabes que vengo incluso cuando no tienen práctica. —Se defendió Sumire.

— ¿Verlo, a quién? —Quiso saber Sakura.

— ¿A quién crees? —Dijo Tomoyo irónicamente, indicándole que diera un vistazo junto a ellas. Al acercarse, pudo divisar cerca de la cancha varios chicos uniformados, y los reconoció como el equipo de fútbol de su instituto. Si no se equivocaba, solían practicar todos los días alrededor de las tres de la tarde.

Allí abajo, los jugadores se esparcían por toda la cancha, estirándose. Luego, se dividieron formando dos bandos, uno liderado por Li, y el otro por _Eriol_. Por supuesto que él debía estar ahí, como sub capitán del equipo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y se alejó de la ventana atropelladamente al instante en que sus ojos lo encontraron dándole algunas indicaciones a su división correspondiente de jugadores. Tomoyo, que al parecer fue la única que se percató del gesto (Sumire estaba demasiado ocupada viendo otra cosa), sonrió divertida.

—Ya decía yo que tardabas mucho en darte cuenta. —Dijo para luego animarla a regresar a donde estaba.

—Tranquila Sakura, está científicamente comprobado que no nos pueden ver desde aquí. —Le aseguró Sumire sin desviar la atención de su objetivo: Shaoran Li. Este se encontraba reunido con su porción de jugadores, igual que Eriol, planteando algunas tácticas antes de que iniciara el juego.

Sakura, recelosa, se acercó de nuevo al mirador. Sin ser demasiado confianzuda, se mantenía al margen posicionándose detrás de Tomoyo y espiando tras el hombro de su amiga.

De vuelta a la acción, cada uno de los participantes tomaba distancia entre sí para pasar a ocupar sus respectivos puestos en el partido. Shaoran era quien poseía el balón y su equipo sería quien arrancaría, así que inmediatamente luego de sonar el silbato el castaño propinó la pelota con fuerza para que comenzara a moverse entre los jugadores.

No es que Sakura fuera una juez experta en lo que a fútbol se refería, ya que lo máximo que había visto era la Copa Mundial, pero no se podía negar la destreza con la que Shaoran se hacía con el balón. No obstante, otros jugadores del equipo contrario no se quedaban atrás, e incluso le daban batalla con el fin de que no consiguiera anotar el primer gol de la práctica. Especialmente Eriol y Yamazaki eran quienes atacaban al equipo de Shaoran, dificultándoles el traspaso de la pelota y por ende, la tarea de desigualar el marcador.

A través de sus orbes verdes se dedicó a seguir el balón a donde fuera que parara y los momentos gloriosos en los que estaba en control de Eriol lo hacían ver más genial para ella. Estaba segura que aspirar una relación con él era ir demasiado lejos, pero quizás estaba bien si tan sólo se dedicaba a admirarlo reservadamente.

Sin embargo no tomó mucho tiempo que el partido tomara una perspectiva distinta, porque luego el balón estuvo siendo guiado por Shaoran, quien estaba muy determinado en anotar el primer gol y defender su título como capitán del equipo. Logró abrir paso a la portería de sus contrincantes, ingresando en la zona peligrosa, y luego de unos cuantos pases exitosos con Yue, tardó nada más que unos segundos en calcular el ángulo de la patada perfecta. Golpeó el balón con todo lo que tenía, así que inevitablemente era su gol. Sus habilidades como capitán no eran discutibles.

Un chillido emocionado de Sumire inundó el salón sobresaltando a Sakura, quien seguía boquiabierta ante lo inesperadamente bueno que había resultado ser su amigo Li, a quien tampoco había visto jugar nunca.

— ¡Qué hermoso es! —Gimió Sumire, zarandeando a Sakura de un lado a otro. Tomoyo otorgaba algunos aplausitos, admirada.

En el escenario de abajo, las actuales porristas del instituto agitaban sus pompones animadas. Sakura centró su atención en el grupo de chicas de faldas cortas y altas colas de caballo. Eran hermosas, y cuando se acercaron al capitán a brindarle algunas porras le gustó ver la cálida sonrisa que les regalaba Shaoran, lo cual era muy adorable de ver. Pocas veces sonreía de esa manera. Parecían una pequeña familia deportiva, y no pudo evitar reír ante tal pensamiento, porque literalmente ella nunca había pertenecido a ningún club desde que había ingresado al instituto Tomoeda.

—Su sonrisa es perfecta…—Suspiró Sumire por segunda vez.

Después de que Eriol le regalara unas palabras a su capitán que no pudo comprender, los dos se miraron desafiantes. Shaoran esbozó una ligera sonrisa en cuanto se encontró con la mirada de Eriol, desafiándolo. El silbato volvió a sonar y las porristas retomaron su lugar al costado de la cancha, para iniciar su práctica individual.

Las chicas se quedaron a presenciar toda la práctica y bueno, aunque quisieran haberse ido Sumire jamás se los hubiera permitido. Eso sería dejar de ver a su amor platónico en su mejor momento. Y es que hasta la suerte estaba del lado de Shaoran esa vez, así que el resultado del partido no sorprendió a nadie. Todos se notaban muy cansados, pero Eriol al parecer ya había tirado la toalla. Parecía no ser su momento.

Hubo algunos momentos donde parecía que se revertiría el marcador, sin embargo ni Eriol ni ninguno de los de su bando conseguían terminar su jugada. Sakura sintió ganas de abrazarlo cuando la pelota se le era arrebatada nuevamente, pero no podía hacer nada más que darle ánimos desde su recóndito lugar disimulado por los árboles del patio.

Una vez finalizado el partido, con Sumire aplaudiendo al glorioso Shaoran, Sakura se levantó de la silla que había colocado cerca del ventanal para ir por su bolso. Sin embargo, dio un respingo al oír un chillido emocionado de… ¿Tomoyo?

— ¡Eriol se está quitando la camisa!

— ¿¡ENSERIO!? —Sakura brincó hasta la ventana tan rápido como pudo e intentó buscarlo desesperadamente con la mirada. Tomoyo y Sumire estallaron a carcajadas.

—En realidad no. Pero ahí sí que vienes corriendo, eh. —Le miró pícaramente Tomoyo. Sakura estuvo segura que sus mejillas se transformaron en tomates.

— ¡Muérete, Tomoyo! —Le espeto avergonzada. — ¿¡Nos vamos!? —Preguntó impaciente echándose la mochila a los hombros, pero fue el turno de Sumire de emitir un gritito.

— ¡Oh, miren a Li!

Sakura, que ya estaba cerca del ventanal persuadiendo a sus amigas para marcharse, echo un vistazo abajo para encontrarse con un Shaoran Li desnudo de torso, este terminaba de empaparse la cara con agua de uno de los grifos cerca de la cancha. Quedó atónita. Los chicos de hoy no tenían vergüenza, y Li no era la excepción. No obstante, Sakura por sobre todo era una mujer. Una mujer bien hetero y sincera. Además de que había que ser muy caradura para negar que alguien era atractivo ella no llegaba a esos límites.

La piel de Li a simple vista solía parecer bronceada, no obstante su piel bajo la tela era mucho más clara. En realidad él no poseía un cuerpo grueso y súper marcado, sino una contextura delgada, pero _definida_. Adecuada totalmente a sus facciones faciales y a su altura. Luego de ver tal espectáculo deseó con su ser que Eriol se quitara la camisa también: si Li estaba así, no podía imaginar lo que dejaría de Eriol...

Se sonrojó fuertemente e intentó desviar sus pensamientos.

—Creo que lo amo más…

Sumire estaba a punto de desmayarse y Tomoyo le daba palmaditas en la espalda riéndose.

— ¿Ahora sí nos vamos? —Insistió por enésima vez. Sakura era una testaruda de primera clase, y se dio cuenta de ello al preferir desaparecer antes que presenciar aquel escenario que, si lo veía mejor, era muy fanfarrón.

—En un rato vendrá Joseph. ¿Se vienen conmigo? —Les preguntó Tomoyo aproximándose a la salida, seguida por las dos chicas. Estas asintieron.

Fueron deambulando por los jardines delanteros hasta caer en uno de los bancos de cemento que estaban esparcidos cerca de la reja principal. Comenzaron hablando de cualquier cosa, cuando parte del equipo venía aproximándose ya con sus uniformes cotidianos y sus mochilas colgando de un hombro. El corazón de Sakura se sacudió y se sintió incómoda inmediatamente.

— ¡Ahí viene Shaoran! —Susurró Sumire con un hilo de voz.

En efecto el chino se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas escuchando hablar a su amigo Yue junto al resto de los chicos. Pero Shaoran no era quien le preocupaba, en todo caso. Y tampoco era Eriol. Su verdadera preocupación era hallarse a Eriol _junto_ a Shaoran, porque el castaño podía ser bien burlón si se lo proponía y estaba segura de que no reparaba del todo en sus burlas. Sin embargo, para fortuna de Sakura, Li se encontraba rodeado de muchas personas en esa ocasión.

— ¡Saludos chicas! —Se despidió Yamazaki mientras pasaba por su lado. Shaoran se limitó a agitar la mano en señal de saludo, igual que Yue, y Eriol les propinó una sonrisa. Sakura podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero esa sensación empeoró después de ver como Shaoran pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Eriol y le susurraba algo muy divertido mientras la veía fijamente. A ella, a Sakura. Los chicos salieron del instituto rumbo a sus casas perdiéndose poco a poco en la lejanía.

Obviamente había notado aquel gesto de Shaoran, pero pensar que estuviera hablándole de ella a Eriol era algo improbable desde su punto de vista, no podía permitirse pensar que era un tema de conversación entre ellos. ¿Pero y si sí? Shaoran pudo haberle dicho algo inapropiado de ella, es decir, ¡esa mirada burlona que le había dedicado era suficiente para preocuparse! Pero no pudo decir ni exigir la opinión de alguna de sus amigas, ya que Sumire estaba muy emocionada por el hecho de que Li hubiera saludado en su dirección, y no le pareció el momento para hablar sobre ello.

—Aunque, ¿fue cosa mía o Li te vio cuando se iba, Sakura? —Cuestionó Sumire pensativa mientras su mirada caía al piso. Sakura se apresuró a negarlo, pero sus excusas se vieron pospuestas con la llegada de Joseph. Por suerte logró zafarse de aquel incómodo momento al montarse en la camioneta con la cual estaba cada vez más familiarizada.

Tomoyo empezó a hablar sobre la reapertura de algunos clubs, lo cual era el evento más próximo en el instituto. Por el drástico y conveniente cambio de tema Sakura le agradecería luego. No es que haya sido la gran cosa, y tampoco es que realmente haya querido negar algo que la misma Sumire presenció, pero no quería tener ningún tipo de conflicto con su amiga y menos por un chico.

Pero definitivamente averiguaría qué demonios le dijo Li a Eriol. Y como hubiera sido algo malo, la iba a pagar caro.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? :)**

 **No sé ustedes, pero yo shippeo horriblemente a Sakura con Eriol, ¿estoy loca? :c no pude evitar hacerlo luego de la parte de que la veía llegar tarde, más bello *-* aunque Shaoran no se queda atrás. Por ahora está muy neutral, pronto haré que se ponga más las pilas para no dejarse opacar por el lindo Eriol, ya que Shaoran siempre será el más sexy.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, agradecería mucho un _review_ , estoy abierta a sugerencias y me encantaría saber si tienen algún momento frustrado que quisieran que plasmara con nuestra linda pareja. **


	3. Pompones y rímel

**03.** Pompones y rímel.

— ¿¡Pero qué fue eso!? —Exclamó Sakura tirando su mochila a un costado de su cama. Estaba fuera de sí. La curiosidad, ansiedad y preocupación la perseguían por cada rincón de su casa y entre tanta desesperación sabía lo que debía hacer. Debía aclarar lo que había pasado y enterarse de una vez qué era lo que Li le había susurrado tan indiscretamente a Eriol.

Incluso lo llamaría con tal de saberlo, pero ni siquiera compartían números. Bufó. Su falta de sociabilidad se hacía presente y nuevamente le hacía una mala jugada. No le quedaba más que esperar a mañana para saciar su sed de curiosidad, aunque sintiera que no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

. . .

En efecto, la espera fue lo más tedioso que tuvo que soportar el día anterior, sin incluir la tarea de matemáticas. Se encontraba yendo a la escuela a un ritmo más veloz que de costumbre, con ello confiaba llegar más rápido al interrogatorio al que expondría a Li. Pero sus intenciones no estuvieron ni cerca de cumplirse, ya que al llegar al colegio no dio con él por ningún lado, ni tampoco con sus amigos. Optó por no ir al árbol del patio donde solía encontrase a Shaoran, considerando que como llegara a saltarse matemáticas el empeño que puso en los ejercicios de ayer no habría valido de nada.

Luego de finalizado el primer período sonó la campana del almuerzo. Llegó a la cafetería en compañía de Tomoyo y las chicas, ¡pero nada que conseguía a Li! No entendía dónde podía meterse ese chico, quien siempre estaba por todos lados merodeando. ¿Será que se le escondía a propósito? Volvía a preguntarse qué rayos había hecho Shaoran.

—Oh ¡ahí está Li, Sakura! —Le susurró Tomoyo discretamente, quien estaba al tanto de la búsqueda de Sakura desde el día anterior que se lo contó por teléfono. Al divisar a su objetivo a unas mesas de distancia dejó de prestarle atención a todo.

Al fin lo había encontrado y no se escaparía. Precipitadamente se levantó de su lugar, haciendo que sus amigas la miraran confundidas. Pero Sakura estaba tan determinada que no reparó en ello. Ni tampoco en que iba dirigiéndose como si nada a la mesa donde se encontraba Shaoran, confiada en que estaba solo. Efectivamente, estaba loca.

Por estar loca era que pasaba las vergüenzas del siglo y advirtió en ello demasiado tarde, como siempre. Sin embargo no _demasiado_ tarde, pues antes de llegar a su catastrófico destino su campo de visión se vio ampliado y al identificar a Shaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Yue y dos chicos más de su clase su corazón se paralizó. Dio media vuelta torpemente y se acopló a la caminata de un chico que iba con su bandeja de comida a otra dirección. Una dirección muy lejos de ellos. Aunque no tenía mucho sentido, pues cada uno ya había puesto un ojo en ella, estaba segurísima de eso.

El chico de la bandeja la había quedado viendo, pero no detuvo su marcha ni le dijo nada y, como también le parecía muy raro volver a su lugar con las chicas luego de lo ocurrido, decidió escapar. Era buena escapando, no se podía quejar. Sólo que solía hacerlo de la manera más indiscreta posible.

Sin embargo, pudo escuchar a Shaoran reírse a lo lejos antes de desaparecer por la puerta lateral de la cafetería con las orejas rojas de la pena.

— ¿Kinomoto venía hacia acá? —Preguntó Yamazaki mientras engullía su almuerzo.

—Seguramente sí. —Respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué es tan gracioso? —Indagó Yamazaki receloso.

—Nada. —Dijo para retirar su bandeja vacía de la mesa. Luego de dejarla se abrió paso por donde se había ido Sakura.

Tal hecho no pasó desapercibido para Sumire.

Por otro lado Eriol contemplaba la situación, curioso. Pues sabía que cuando Shaoran actuaba de esa manera había un trasfondo que sólo él conocía y no sería tan sencillo adivinarlo. Tornó su mirada a la mesa recién abandonada por la castaña, donde todavía permanecían el resto de chicas de su clase que suponía serían sus amigas. Siempre las veía juntas. Pero una de ellas se levantó indignada y sin haber terminado su almuerzo salió corriendo por el lado contrario que tomaron Shaoran y Sakura.

Daidouji, del club de piano, no tardó en ir detrás de ella con un semblante preocupado. A pesar de que no entendía bien la situación, podía hacerse la idea.

. . .

Para hacer desastres estaba mandada a hacer. No sabía qué hora era exactamente ni tampoco si alguna de las chicas la venía siguiendo, pero le pareció la mejor opción esperar pacientemente en su confortante salón antes que en otro lugar. Si bien todavía deseaba encontrar a Shaoran quería esperar a que olvidara un poco lo ocurrido en la cafetería para que no la molestara tanto. Aunque esa vez debía aceptar cualquier burla, ella solita se lo había buscado.

—Ojalá no se haya visto tan raro…—Murmuró para sí al momento que cubría su rostro con las palmas de sus manos. La puerta de su salón se abrió luego de unos segundos.

— _Hello._ —Musitó Shaoran, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose al asiento de Sakura con una sonrisa.

— ¡Idiota, te he estado buscando todo el día! —Exclamó Sakura golpeando el mesón con las manos al momento de levantarse.

—Me siento halagado, _sweetie_.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

— ¿Vienes de inglés, acaso?

—Así es. Aunque debo decir que incluso Yamazaki habla mejor inglés que ese profesor nuevo, ¿cómo es que se llama? ¿Kotsura? O era Kitsura. —Indagó Shaoran.

—Incluso yo hablo mejor inglés que el profesor Katsura.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

—Y eso es mucho decir, eh.

—Y tú qué sabes, idiota. —Intentó propinarle un golpe en el hombro, ofendida. Suspiró después de que su acompañante esquivara el golpe y decidió ir directo al tema.

—Como sea, necesito que me digas qué demonios fue lo que le susurraste a Hiragizawa ayer. —Demandó la castaña cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Ayer? ¿A Eriol? —Preguntó confundido. Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Se estaba haciendo el loco, seguramente.

—Sí, ayer. Cuando te ibas del instituto luego de la práctica de fútbol.

— ¿Y tú como sabías que estaba en la práctica?

Sakura se sonrojó levemente, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

—Lo supuse, venías con los demás del equipo.

Dichas esas palabras, el timbre anunció el final del recreo.

—Ajá, sí. —La cara de Shaoran seguía adornada con la misma sonrisa burlona tan usual en sus encuentros con la castaña. —Pues no tengo ganas de contarte. —El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

— ¡P-Pero tienes que contarme! —Reclamó Sakura en un gritito de agonía.

—No, no tengo qué. —Shaoran le sacó la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se esparramó en la silla nuevamente, abatida.

— ¿¡Y a qué demonios venía, entonces!? —Se preguntó haciendo pucheros.

Shaoran Li la odiaba. La odiaba o amaba molestarla.

. . .

Tomoyo había conseguido salir de la cafetería rápidamente para no perderle el rastro a Sumire, quien había abandonado el lugar muy disgustada. Luego de haber doblado otro pasillo y ver que no se encontraba por ningún lado no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, pues el baño de damas se hallaba a unos pasos de ella y supuso que había entrado.

Empujó la puerta del tocador, pero allí no se encontraba nadie tampoco. Sin embargo captó algunos sollozos provenientes de uno de los cubículos y se adentró hasta estar frente al espejo.

—Tomoyo, ¿eres tú? —Preguntó la débil voz de Sumire.

—Sí.

— ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

—No. Les dije a las demás que yo me encargaría.

Sumire suspiró para luego abrir la puerta del cubículo. Tomoyo sintió romperse al ver a su amiga en aquel estado. Las mejillas de la castaña estaban fuertemente sonrojadas y manchadas del rímel que corría de sus ojos aún húmedos.

—No me cae mal Sakura, te lo juro. —Musitó antes de romper a llorar nuevamente. Tomoyo esbozó una delicada sonrisa y la abrazó con ternura.

—Nunca he pensado eso.

— ¡Y sin embargo no pude evitar molestarme mucho con ella!—Declaró correspondiendo el abrazo de Tomoyo fuertemente.

—Eso me parece muy normal.

Sumire no respondió, sin embargo el abrazo prevaleció hasta que logró calmarse y recuperar el aliento.

—Vamos, lávate la cara. —La animó Tomoyo.

Sumire se acercó al lavado con la intención de quitarse el desastre esparcido en su cara gracias al maquillaje corrido.

—Ahora Sakura pensara que la odio. —Dijo con cierto pesar mientras restregaba su cara con el agua del grifo.

Tomoyo soltó una risita.

—Sakura ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de la situación. Por ella no tienes que preocuparte.

La castaña soltó un quejido de fastidio.

— ¡Lo sé, por eso es mucho más difícil odiarla! —Se lamentó, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Si bien nunca había sido envidiosa ni rencorosa con nadie, estar consciente que Sakura tenía tantas ventajas con el único chico que le gustaba tanto en el instituto le producía muchos sentimientos al mismo tiempo, aunque estos no fueran bienvenidos. Deseaba con fuerza estar en los zapatos de su amiga e incluso imaginaba todo lo que pudiera lograr si tuviera la misma condición que Sakura tenía con Li.

— ¿Crees que a él le guste Sakura?

Tomoyo pareció meditarlo un segundo antes de responder.

—Hay muchas posibilidades de que sea así.

—Me lo suponía… ¿Y a ella le gusta él?

—En realidad no lo creo. —Respondió haciendo contacto visual con su amiga.

Sumire suspiró e hizo una pronunciada mueca de asco al mirarse en el espejo frente a ella.

— ¡Estoy horrible! ¿No tienes polvo o algo?

Su acompañante soltó una carcajada y escarbó en su bolsillo para sacar un labial carmín.

—Sólo tengo esto conmigo.

—Genial, eso me sirve.

No tardó en esparcir el producto por sus labios mientras Tomoyo la arrimaba a ella en un abrazo. Sumire sonrió más animada y segundos después el timbre inundó sus oídos.

—Gracias, Tommy. —Dijo abarcando todo lo que había hecho por ella y haciendo uso del chistoso apodo que le había puesto en el último año de secundaria.

—De nada. —Respondió con cariño. —Será mejor que nos apuremos para llegar a inglés.

Sumire puso los ojos en blanco y Tomoyo rio.

Llegaron al salón y al entrar notaron que la mayoría ya habían regresado del recreo. Sakura advirtió su llegada y se apresuró a su encuentro.

— ¡Sumire! Rika y Naoko me dijeron que te habías ido corriendo de la cafetería. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó evaluándola de todos los ángulos, pensando en la posibilidad de un daño físico. Sumire soltó una carcajada.

—Pues casi me da algo cuando me di cuenta que había dejado este labial en el baño. —Dijo mostrándole el labial carmín. —Tomoyo me mata si se lo pierdo.

—Ah, ya veo. Yo siempre pierdo los que compro. —Dijo soltando una risa nerviosa al momento que el rechoncho profesor de inglés abría la puerta.

— _¡Héloo!_ —Profirió saludando a los estudiantes.

—No entiendo cómo es que pronuncia tan mal algo tan simple. —Susurró Sumire a las chicas.

Las tres soltaron una carcajada.

. . .

Poco a poco se había vuelto una costumbre para Sakura ir al salón de música junto a sus amigas al finalizar las clases. Aunque lo hacían nada más algunos días específicos, le encantaba ir por dos razones: podía escuchar a Tomoyo tocar el piano y además presenciar las prácticas del equipo de fútbol sin que nadie se enterara.

Con respecto a Eriol ya no la molestaban tanto con él, sin embargo Anna siempre le escribía por Facebook para curiosear sobre acontecimientos de su vida e incluso le preguntó a dónde iba luego de terminar las clases, ya que "nunca la veía irse del instituto a la hora de antes". Sakura pensaba que seguramente no la veía irse porque Anna ni siquiera entraba a clases, menos a las últimas del día. La castaña le respondía los mensajes más por no ser descortés que por otra cosa. Simplemente a veces le impresionaba tal nivel de hipocresía, pero tal vez bloquearla en Face era muy extremista.

Una mañana mientras Sakura y sus amigas almorzaban en el patio de la escuela, alejadas del ajetreo de la cafetería, la castaña notó cierto comportamiento extraño: de vez en cuando le dedicaban extrañas miradas y soltaban pequeñas risas hasta que Tomoyo las calmaba.

—Pronto hay que comenzar con el informe de biología. —Comentó Naoko, poniéndose seria.

—Es cierto. ¿A quién más metieron en su grupo, Naoko? —Preguntó Tomoyo al recordar que era un trabajo en grupo de tres en el cual estaba con Sakura y Sumire.

—Invitamos a Arata Konishi, una de sus mejores materias es biología. —Respondió Rika refiriéndose a su compañero de clase.

—Ah, él está en el equipo de baloncesto. —Comentó Sakura.

—Sip. Dijeron que le pidieron participar también en la escuadra de porristas debido a su altura. Es muy útil en los lanzamientos y pirámides.

— ¿¡Enserio!? Qué genial. —Dijo Sakura asombrada.

—Y hablando de porristas…—Murmuró Tomoyo mirando a Sakura fijamente y esbozando una sonrisa. Pronto el resto de las chicas se le unía, pues esa vez le tenían una sorpresa muy especial a su amiga. Sakura las miró perpleja.

—Sakura, ¿qué harás luego de la clase de química? —Preguntó Sumire intentando mantenerse seria.

—Supongo que iré a ver las audiciones para porrista, ¿ustedes irán, no? O no sé si me iré a casa, ya que el program…

— ¡No no, Sakurita! ¡No irás nada más a ver! —Dijo Tomoyo interrumpiéndola y tomándola por los hombros. Intercambió una mirada de complicidad con el resto nuevamente. —Después de la clase de química... ¡presentarás la prueba para porrista!

Sabía que las amigas podían ser a veces extremistas y que podían hacer locuras, según ellas por tu bien, pero ¿era necesario ser _tan_ radicales? Sakura ni siquiera supo en qué momento la vieron ojeando la lista de las postuladas para las audiciones y mucho menos el momento en el que la inscribieron. Habían hecho todo un plan encubierto y por lo bien calculado que estaba no se sorprendería si la mente maestra detrás de todo eso fuera Tomoyo.

 _—Pero no tengo nada ni me sé nada. ¡Están locas, haré el ridículo!_

 _— ¿A quién quieres engañar, Sakura? Eres increíble en gimnasia y sabemos que has visto la rutina de las porristas cada vez que has tenido la oportunidad._

 _— ¡Pero en mi vida la he intentado! Es decir… dios mío, ¿¡Qué hicieron!?—Agonizó Sakura zarandeando a Tomoyo mientras el resto de las chicas ahogaban una risa._

 _—Te hicimos un favor._

— _Ti hicimis in fivir, Sikirita._ —Repitió apenas audible y con el ceño fruncido en medio de la clase de química las palabras que le había dedicado Tomoyo hace algunos minutos. Mientras la profesora daba algunas fórmulas de química orgánica miró a su derecha. Tomoyo y el resto de las chicas la miraban con una sonrisa afable, la cual fue respondida por una mueca de reproche por parte de Sakura.

Sakura logró olvidarse de las audiciones por el resto de la clase, pero cuando escuchó sonar el timbre que anunciaba su sentencia de muerte quedó paralizada. Se echó las manos al rostro y miró hacia arriba, preguntándole a cualquier cosa que estuviera allá arriba por qué ella.

Al contrario sus amigas estaban emocionadas y se acercaron a su asiento dando saltitos, sin hacerle caso al aura negra y deprimente que emanaba de Sakura.

—Me niego, no iré.

Eso fue lo que sostuvo durante minutos, ya que ella tenía un plan. Se iría del instituto antes de que empezaran las pruebas, entonces cuando llamaran su nombre en medio del espectáculo no tendría que soportar las miradas sobre ella. Luego faltaría unas semanas a clases o hasta que sintiera que las audiciones eran tema del pasado y así podría resultar todo bien. Mas sus intentos fueron en vano: habían logrado convencerla de que su idea estaba mucho mejor estructurada de lo que Sakura podría pensar y la persuasión fue tan grande que no le quedó de otra más que acceder. Aunque durante la sesión de maquillaje y peinado no quitó su mirada asesina ni una sola vez.

Se encontraban en el baño con aproximadamente cuarenta minutos para dejar a la castaña lista para lo que sea que le esperara en el gimnasio. Rika acababa de terminar con el cabello de Sakura cuando Tomoyo entró al baño con un uniforme en manos. Esta quedó atónita ante el cambio de la castaña.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, estás divina! —Exclamó Tomoyo maravillada, observando a su amiga desde todos los ángulos. —Muy buen trabajo, Sumi. ¿Naoko y Sumire se encargan del salón?

—Sí, se fueron después de ti. —Respondió Rika con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Perfecto. Ahora falta lo más importante de tu look. Ten, ponte esto. —Tomoyo le extendió un bulto de ropa junto a unos zapatos. Sakura la miró desconfiada y tomó las prendas para observarlas mejor. ¡Pero si era idéntico al traje de las porristas! Y sí, se suponía que le prestarían un conjunto similar a cada aspirante, pero si era el nombre de Sakura el escrito en esa lista no sabía cómo lo había conseguido Tomoyo.

—Pero ¿cómo conseguiste esto, Tomoyo?—Preguntó Sakura sin despegar su vista del conjunto. _Era tan lindo._

—Tengo mis contactos. —Dicho esto rápidamente la instó a cambiarse en uno de los cubículos del baño.

Según los cálculos que habían hecho, aún les quedaba tiempo para hacer que Sakura ensayara un poco una de las rutinas que las porristas de su instituto practicaban todos los días en la cancha, a la misma hora del entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol. Y a pesar de que las chicas estuvieran seguras de que Sakura la sabía de memoria querían admirar "su nueva creación" agitando pompones y guiñándoles el ojo al ritmo de la música.

Después de unos minutos Sakura salió luciendo un crop top blanco con rayas rojas y negras, el cual tenía el logo del instituto en el pecho. Tomoyo le había conseguido también unos deportivos negros con detalles blancos que hacían juego con el resto del vestuario e inclusive le sorprendió que fueran de su talla. Por desgracia con la falda roja de rayas negras y blancas no sintió tener la misma suerte.

—La falda está muy corta. —Replicó desesperanzada, pero al momento de verse al espejo cambió su expresión completamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar como el labial mate rojo y la máscara de pestañas que le había aplicado Rika momentos atrás hacían milagros con ella. Tocó delicadamente su ajustada cola de caballo que caía sobre su espalda y se le escapó una sonrisita.

Rika y Tomoyo chillaron emocionadas sacándole algunas carcajadas a Sakura, quien por otro lado también se sentía un poco abochornada por tanta atención. Sin embargo no quiso ni imaginar la vergüenza que sentiría al momento de salir a los pasillos de la escuela. Con todo el mundo viéndola.

— ¡Ay, te ves impactante!—Tomoyo la estrujaba de un lado a otro sonriendo.

—Pues gracias, pero… ¿Tendré que salir como una loca nudista? —Cuestionó señalando su falda. Aunque no le disgustaran sus piernas (no luego del intensivo trote al que se dedicó en las vacaciones) tampoco quería andar exhibiéndose descaradamente.

Tomoyo la evaluó de arriba a abajo.

—Lo siento, creo que no acerté tan bien esa talla. Pero no hay mucha diferencia, no te preocupes. —Respondió regalándole una sonrisa al momento que cubría la cola que sostenía su peinado con una cinta roja, a la cual luego le hizo un lazo.

—Tomoyo tiene razón, no se ve mal y tampoco es tanta la diferencia. Ahora hay que irnos al salón, démonos prisa. —Apresuró Rika. Tomoyo asintió y Sakura tragó en seco cuando la arrastraron fuera del baño. Literalmente la arrastraron, porque no se atrevía a salir.

Las clases habían terminado a la misma hora para todo el mundo con el fin de asegurar que cada clase pudiera acomodarse en el gimnasio a la misma hora. Como ya había pasado un rato desde ese momento no se veía mucha gente por alrededor, pero eso no evitaba que la vista de Sakura estuviera clavada en el piso mientras era escoltada por sus amigas hasta el salón de su clase. Desgraciadamente eso no evitaba que sintiera algunas miradas indiscretamente curiosas posarse en ella.

Próximas a su destino debían pasar frente a la clase A. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Tomoyo le susurró que se calmara y consciente de la verdadera razón de su extremo nerviosismo intentó consolarla diciéndole que ya era tarde, que lo más seguro era que los de la clase A no estuvieran todavía en su salón. No obstante sus palabras de aliento quedaron a medias, ya que al doblar el pasillo se podía ver a unos pasos a algunos chicos de esa clase charlando a la afueras del salón.

La mirada asombrada de Eriol mirándole pasar no la olvidaría nunca.

. . .

—Lo mejor de las audiciones es el _after party_. —Aseguró Yamazaki, los demás chicos asintieron dándole toda la razón.

Ya habían finalizado las clases y algunos de la clase A se encontraban haciendo tiempo antes de ir al gimnasio, donde tendría lugar el evento. No corrían el riesgo de quedarse sin asientos como miembros del equipo de fútbol, así que jurando que tenían tiempo de sobra charlaban animadamente, algunos apoyados en la puerta de su salón y otros desde el piso, sentados cómodamente como si fuera pasillo de su casa.

—Y ya tenemos la casa perfecta. —Eriol miró con complicidad a Shaoran.

— ¿La de Shaoran? ¿¡Nos prestarás la casa!?—Yue lo miró con los ojos brillosos, expectante a su respuesta.

—Así es, sin padres hasta nuevo aviso. —Dijo dándole la noticia al resto, que celebraron sonrientes.

—Espera, ¿y te dejaron la llave así como así? —Cuestionó Yamazaki. Una cosa era que Shaoran prestara el apartamento, ya que todos habían aportado un lugar al menos una vez a lo largo de las numerosas fiestas que habían organizado, sin embargo la casa de la familia de Shaoran era otra cosa _muy_ diferente.

—Siempre he tenido una copia de la llave, en realidad. —Respondió Shaoran sonriendo maliciosamente. —Pero no pensé que la casa se encontraría sola algún día.

En todo caso a Shaoran lo que más le podía preocupar era que a alguna de sus hermanas se les ocurriera visitar la casa en el momento menos oportuno, pero como eso no pasaba con frecuencia (y lo más probable era que sus padres les hubieran comunicado del viaje que harían) no lo pensaba tanto. Mientras hiciera un desastre _limpiable_ todo estaría bien.

Debatieron durante un rato algunos puntos sobre la reunión que tenían en mente antes de que un trío de chicas pasara al frente de ellos, dejándolo a él completamente perplejo y a otros sin palabras.

— ¿Kinomoto?—Preguntó Shaoran un poco confundido. Obvio, esa falda desconcertaría a cualquier hombre.

 _Pero claro que Kinomoto presentaría las pruebas, ¿y por qué no? si el uniforme le sentaba de maravilla._ No se preocupó demasiado en disimular contemplarla de arriba abajo, pero sus amigos se pasaban. Ciertamente los hombres podían llegar a ser descarados y estaba consciente de ello, sin embargo una cosa era ser descarado silenciosamente y otra como sus amigos, pues los piropos de Yamazaki, Ryuuhei y Keiji no se hicieron esperar. Aunque las dos amigas de Sakura ahogaban una risa, la pobre Sakura estaba roja como tomate y no hizo más que acelerar el paso hasta llegar a su salón y adentrarse en el precipitadamente.

— ¿Quién era ella?—Preguntó Yue segundos después de que hubieran desaparecido por la puerta contigua.

—Sakura Kinomoto idiota, de la clase B. —Respondió Yamazaki dándole un zape en la nuca a Yue por no haber podido reconocerla. Yue soltó un quejido y estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando pareció cambiar de idea y sus labios se encorvaron en una macabra sonrisa que se hacía cada vez más grande.

—Ah, a la que le _gusta_ el aquí presente Eriol. —Dijo haciendo énfasis y apretándole los cachetes al susodicho.

—No me jodas, Yue. —Eriol empujó a Yue sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, pero su amigo no parecía tener intenciones de dejarlo en paz.

Shaoran observaba distraídamente la puerta de la clase B inquisitivo. Recordaba que en primaria Sakura pertenecía al equipo de bastonistas y era muy buena, del resto siempre había ocupado los mejores puestos en gimnasia y educación física, pero en realidad nunca la había visto realizar trucos al estilo porrista. ¿Había pasado mucho tiempo practicando para ese momento? Ya quería ver que tenía planeado hacer en las pruebas. Claro, como le saliera todo mal la jodería el resto de su vida.

—Mejor vamos yendo. —Propuso Shaoran.

—Sí, vámonos antes de que Kimura se vuelva loco y se vengue de nosotros la próxima semana. —Comentó Keiji refiriéndose al profesor de educación física, obsesionado con la puntualidad.

Al entrar al gimnasio se dieron cuenta de que aún no empezaban las pruebas y aún había espacio en las gradas, aunque no demasiado. Caminaron hasta llegar a un considerable espacio vacío que estaba en una esquina de una de las gradas y se sentaron sintiendo como el profesor Kimura les taladraba la espalda con la mirada, pero no les dijo nada.

Sus estudiantes del equipo de fútbol siempre llegaban tarde a clase, a eventos, ¡a todo! y desde comienzo del año no había podido hacer más que matarlos con más de treinta vueltas a la cancha cuando llegaba el viernes y poseía sus tres horas de poder absoluto. Pero cada semana se daba cuenta que sus esfuerzos por corregir a los muchachos no daban ni un poco de frutos.

. . .

Luego de que las tres se hubieran encerrado en el salón donde las esperaba Naoko, no tardaron en estallar emocionadas.

— ¡Te miraban boquiabiertos, Sakura!—Escandalizó Tomoyo. La aludida le tapó la boca lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡Shhh! Quizás nos puedan oír. —Susurró la castaña con el corazón aún palpitando.

— ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Oh por Dios Sakura, te ves hermosa! —Vociferó Sumire, Naoko no tardó en unírsele. Sakura les agradeció apenada y rápidamente su atención paso al salón. Los pupitres habían sido rodados hasta acomodarlos a los costados, quedando un amplio espacio vacío en el medio.

—El salón está perfecto. —Dijo Tomoyo dándole las gracias a las responsables de prepararlo. —Ve al final Sakura, tienes que practicar al menos dos veces.

Tomoyo, como autora principal de aquella macabra idea, había pensado en todo, por lo que ya sabía lo que debía de hacer para dar comienzo a la práctica. Sacó su Ipod del bolsillo de su falda mientras se arrimaba a una esquina junto al resto de las chicas. No duró más que unos segundos buscando en su aparato antes de colocar una canción de hip-hop muy movediza.

Sakura la reconoció de inmediato y sonrió.

— ¿De verdad, esa canción?

— ¡Oh vamos, es buenísima! —Corroboraron las chicas. A Sakura también le gustaba bastante y considerando que estaba de moda desde hacía unos días no había sido tan mala elección. Tomoyo le dijo que lo único que tenía que hacer era usar los mismos pasos de la rutina que ya sabía pero esta vez con la canción que le había puesto, así que decidió hacerle caso.

—La sabes ¿no, Sakura?—Le preguntó Naoko.

—Creo que sí. —Murmuró tras una risita nerviosa. Se paró de espaldas al otro extremo del salón, preparándose para dar comienzo al baile. Todas observaban a Sakura expectantes. Ciertamente la castaña nunca había intentado el baile frente a otra cosa que no fuera su espejo de la sala.

Cuando Tomoyo colocó la canción nuevamente arrancó con un mortal hacia atrás y a las chicas se les paró el corazón, pero se calmaron cuando Sakura tocó piso. Intentó no quedar atrasada con la música así que en la segunda estrofa dio la vuelta para quedar frente a sus amigas y precedió a ejecutar los pasos que le seguían a la acrobacia, que eran una combinación de hip-hop y jazz.

Se esforzó por que parecieran pasos fluidos, pero era muy distintos realizar el baile en persona que en su imaginación, así que todavía se veía algo forzado. No obstante no tiró la toalla tan rápido, más bien intento parecerse a una porrista lo más que pudo: atrevida y animada. Sus amigas le aplaudían riendo ante las expresiones _sassys_ de Sakura, a las cuales no estaban acostumbradas.

—Ohpordios, Sakura será la bomba. —Murmuró Rika al momento en que Sakura finalizaba con un aéreo frontal perfectamente ejecutado.

Iban corriendo lo más rápido que podían en dirección al gimnasio. Sakura tuvo que practicar el baile tres veces para que se viera como si hubiera ensayado con antelación, pues la idea tampoco era hacer un desastre frente a todos. Esperaban que todavía no hubieran arrancado con el evento y les consolaba saber que no habían tardado más de veinte minutos en 'pulir' a Sakura. Cuando por fin llegaron abrieron la puerta cuidadosamente y se adentraron rápidamente. Lo primero que pudo percibir Sakura fueron las gradas, estaban repletas. Dio la vuelta instantáneamente.

— ¡Sakura Kinomoto, regresa aquí en este instante!—Tomoyo la tomó del brazo y la condujo adentro del lugar nuevamente.

El resto de las chicas habían salido disparadas a ocupar algún asiento que sobrara en las abarrotadas gradas. Sin embargo, Sakura sentía como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

—Me veo ridícula, me puedo caer y además... Maldición, ahí está. ¡Ahí está demonios, está con sus amigos!—Sacudió a Tomoyo intentando que entrara en razón. —Voltearon hacia acá. Li volteó, ya me vio Tomoyo. Actúa normal.

—Sakura, la que tiene que actuar normal eres tú. Ya contrólate y haz lo que tienes que hacer. —Intentó tranquilizarla Tomoyo. Con sus manos le peinó un poco su cabello para luego darle un abrazo confortante. —Estarás bien. —Sakura le sonrió, aunque pareció más una mueca. — Allá está la fila de las porristas. Ten. —Dijo la amatista al entregarle los pompones amarillos que cargaba en su bolso. —Sólo concéntrate en tu baile cuando sea tu turno. ¡Lo harás bien!

Su amiga trotó a donde consiguió divisar al resto de sus compañeras y de allá alentó a Sakura con la mano para que se moviera de una vez. Temblando un poco caminó lentamente a la fila que le había indicado Tomoyo y se sentó en la última silla que quedaba disponible. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era no voltear bajo ningún concepto a donde se encontraba la raíz de su nerviosismo.

Una vez estuvo en la silla sintió que podía relajarse. Por suerte como no aún no daban inicio a las pruebas los murmullos de conversaciones mezcladas hacía que Sakura no se sintiera tan observada, después de todo era mejor que un silencio sepulcral. Pero su sensación de alivio no duró mucho, pues Nakuru Akizuki, la actual líder de las porristas, acababa de entrar al gimnasio, lo que desató más ansiedad entre los espectadores.

La capitana llevaba papeles en mano y una bolsa gris. Vestía el clásico y original uniforme del instituto Tomoeda y ya que de por sí era muy linda, el uniforme le hacía ver mucho mejor. A Sakura le parecía muy agradable, no sólo porque la admirara, sino porque rompía con los esquemas de una porrista al no parecer falsa a simple vista como algunas otras. Su espeso cabello castaño oscuro era envidia de muchas chicas y lo que más le gustaba a Sakura de ella eran sus simpáticas facciones. Ojalá no resultara ser sólo una fachada más.

Nakuru se acercó al micrófono de su asiento en la mesa de jueces para iniciar con la bienvenida que daría inicio a las audiciones. Luego de algunas palabras de apoyo para todas las participantes (las cuales no surtieron efecto en Sakura) dio inicio a las audiciones presentando a la número uno. Se veía tan nerviosa que Sakura sintió pena, quizás ella no hubiera ni soportado ser la primera. Aunque ahora era la última, y eso tampoco era muy genial.

Así es, presenciar la actuación de cada una de las chicas de la fila había sido un vaivén de emociones, ya que algunas lo habían hecho increíble y aunque estuviera aliviada por ellas pensaba que no era el momento para eso, después de todo todas querían un puesto en el equipo. A demás, ella era la número veintiséis entre tantas chicas.

Algunas participantes que se equivocaron o no lo hicieron tan bien fueron abucheadas por un grupo de personas. Sakura se imaginaba en aquella situación y su ansiedad aumentaba. Ya quería pasar, quería salir de eso. Y si lo arruinaba, pues bien, sólo quería que ya acabara. En medio de la presentación de la penúltima chica ya estaba que se mordía la uña, ¿por qué debía ser su turno luego de tan buena actuación?

Se unió a los aplausos de la multitud cuando la chica terminó. Fue en ese entonces cuando supo que estaba en peligro: ya era su turno. Cuando la penúltima regresó a su asiento miró a Sakura y le sonrió acogedoramente al momento que anunciaban su nombre.

—Suerte. —Le oyó susurrar. Sakura murmuró un "gracias" con una sonrisa, pero no estuvo segura si alcanzó a escucharla entre los aplausos de la gente.

 _La necesitaría._

— ¿¡Qué hace esa chica ahí!? —Exclamó Meiling desde su lugar en las gradas, aunque sólo la escucharon sus amigas, que eran las más cercanas a ellas.

—Te lo estaba diciendo, pero ni quisiste voltear a ver las candidatas…—Masculló Hannah cruzándose de brazos, claramente irritada.

A un lado de ellas se encontraban Kotori, Mía y Anna, quienes veían como transcurría el evento sin decir mucho. Aunque tampoco le aplaudieron a Sakura.

Meiling estaba dispuesta a seguir dramatismo, pero al empezar la música tuvo que callar.

Sakura por su parte esperaba lucir al menos un poco bien, ya que incluso en el corto tramo de su asiento al centro de la cancha sentía que hacía un desastre. Como en la práctica en el salón, se posicionó de espaldas al jurado, que eran varios miembros importantes del escuadrón. Escuchó algunos silbidos por parte de unos chicos cercanos antes de que la música comenzara, pero de todas maneras ya estaba colorada a más no poder.

La música comenzó a fluir por sus oídos y el mortal hacia atrás lo consiguió con más facilidad que anteriormente. Su confianza fue en aumento cuando tocó ejecutar los pasos que acompañaban el coro de la canción que varios espectadores cantaban en conjunto con la melodía. Una vez más Tomoyo acertaba, esta vez en la elección de la canción.

Podría haber sido por la adrenalina del momento o porque algo había cambiado en ella, pero fue como si estuviera segura de que había tomado una buena decisión al dejarse arrastrar hasta ese lugar. Lo que más podía perder era que sus sueños de volverse una verdadera porrista, se volvieran añicos pero nada más. Sakura rio mentalmente.

Luego de ejecutar la pirueta final y aterrizar en una pieza suspiró aliviada. Los aplausos inundaron el lugar y una sonrisa adornó su cara al momento que buscaba emocionada a Tomoyo con la mirada, pero esta no estaba aplaudiendo. Estaba _grabándola_. Sakura casi cae para atrás ante la ocurrencia de su amiga, pero no permaneció mucho tiempo allí de pie, rápidamente trotó a su respectivo asiento y tal como había hecho la chica anterior con ella Sakura le sonrió.

— ¡Estuviste fantástica! —La felicitó al extenderla la mano para presentarse. Sakura se sintió adulada de que otra chica aspirante a porrista le dijera aquello. —Soy Chiharu Miharu, de la clase C. Puedes llamarme Chiharu.

—Gracias, tú también lo estuviste, ¡de hecho estaba muy nerviosa por pasar después de ti! —Dijo Sakura animadamente. — Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, puedes decirme Sakura. —Estrecharon sus manos con una sonrisa amigable. Luego, los del equipo de porristas comenzaron a deliberar para tomar una decisión.

Pasó unos instantes conversando con Chiharu, sin embargo en cuestión de minutos Nakuru volvió a levantarse con un papel en mano, dispuesta a anunciar las nuevas porristas del instituto. La capitana se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Todas lo hicieron muy bien! Pero como saben, solo podemos escoger cuatro nuevas integrantes. Así que sin más, luego de deliberar con los demás del equipo decidimos que las que pasaron las audiciones son la número doce, dos...—Sakura golpeaba levemente el piso con su pie derecho, impaciente. —veinticinco y veintiséis.

Quedó en shock por unos segundos, hasta que cayó en cuentas de que la veintiséis era ella. Se levantó de un salto, extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba en señal de victoria. De pronto volteó a donde estaba sentada Chiharu, quien permanecía en estado de shock aún. Se miraron entre sí y sin pensarlo se fundieron en un abrazo rebosante de alegría, las otras dos que habían pasado la audición chillaban eufóricas a unos metros de la castaña. Al fondo podían escucharse numerosos aplausos.

—Los números que no fueron nombrados: lo siento, pero por favor tomen asiento en las gradas. —Concluyó la capitana con cierto pesar. Dada la indicación las que no lo lograron se levantaron, algunas entre el llanto y otras sólo cabizbajas. — Sin embargo, ¡muchas felicidades a todas las chicas que nombré, espero que tomen con tanta responsabilidad a la escuadra como lo hacemos nosotros! Pasen para darles la información. —Indicó con una sonrisa.

Las cuatro chicas se juntaron y se acercaron a la mesa del jurado. Nakuru las saludó muy animada con un abrazo a cada una y les proporcionó un folleto con información sobre los ensayos y sobre el equipo.

—Todo lo que necesitan saber está en los folletos. Pero si tienen alguna duda también les anoté mi número y el de Rena. —Dijo Nakuru señalando a la subcapitana del equipo que se encontraba a su lado. — ¡así que no duden en escribirnos! —Exclamó fundiéndolas en un abrazo nuevamente. Sakura se sintió muy cómoda instantáneamente.

— ¡Vengan, chicos! —Vociferó la subcapitana Rena por el micrófono, llamando a los del equipo de fútbol para realizar las respectivas presentaciones.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil ante tal acontecimiento. Los del equipo de fútbol venían encaminándose al extremo donde se encontraban los de la escuadra y las nuevas integrantes del equipo de porristas.

Shaoran, como capitán de su respectivo equipo, debía comenzar presentándose a cada una de las nuevas animadoras, ya que ahora serían parte del grupo que animaba todos sus partidos. Él le fue tendiendo la mano a cada chica y articulándoles algunas palabras hasta que la que seguía era Sakura.

—Felicidades, Kinomoto. —Shaoran le extendió la mano simpáticamente. Pues claro, frente a toda la institución no podía relucir su verdadera naturaleza.

—Gracias. —De manera desconfiada le estrechó la mano. Shaoran le regaló una sonrisa y al ser Sakura la última en felicitar emprendería camino de vuelta a la gradas.

—La falda está algo corta, ¿no? Pero tranquila, no me quejo. —Dijo en voz baja al pasar por su lado nuevamente y recorrerle las piernas con la mirada. Sakura sintió tensarse y quiso golpearlo por sus comentarios de Li tan imprudentes.

Al llegar Shaoran a su lugar se echó apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y mirando directamente a donde permanecía la castaña estática. Sakura pareció reaccionar y rodó los ojos sonrojada a más no poder, ¡después de todo su falda si era considerablemente más corta! _Qué vergüenza_.

Pero aquel bochorno no acababa ahí, no señor.

Cuando el turno de presentarse era el del sub capitán inconscientemente metió un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja e intentó acomodar un poco su uniforme.

Eriol la miró para regalarle la sonrisa más linda que Sakura habría podido ver en alguien.

—Mucho gusto, Eriol Hiragizawa. Felicidades por entrar al equipo. —Expresó tendiéndole la mano a Sakura. Ella no lo pensó ni dos veces antes de estrechársela.

Sintió de repente que estaba tocando el cielo, ¡ni siquiera había abierto la boca para presentarse porque simplemente no podía! Todo el autocontrol que le quedaba se había desvanecido y no podía creer que estuviera pasando. Que por fin le estuviera hablando. Es decir, ¡POR FIN!

Pero debía respirar si no quería morir de felicidad.

—S-Sakura Kinomoto. Mucho gusto. —Consiguió articular sin poder dejar de hacer contacto visual con él. De ahora en adelante el color azul oscuro también sería de sus favoritos.

Eriol sonrió nuevamente y emprendió el mismo camino por donde había ido Shaoran.

 _Maldición Sakura, ¿¡no podías actuar normal!?_ Se reprochó mil veces viéndolo alejarse.

El resto de las presentaciones se las tomó de la debida manera, calmada. Aunque al final solo le hubieran quedado unos cuatro nombres de todos los chicos que se le presentaron no le importaba en absoluto, no podía parar de fantasear y estar en otro mundo.

Luego de concluir la entrega de uniformes originales y que ya estuviera autorizada de marcharse salió corriendo en dirección a sus amigas. Se fundió en un abrazo cada una mientras la agobiaban con preguntas y se mostraban muy emocionadas.

— ¡Te dije que pasarías Sakura!

— ¡Estuviste genial! Esa vuelta fue... DIOS MIO. ¡No sabía que podías ser tan buena!

— ¡Tu amor no te quitó la vista de encima ni una vez!

¿Estaban muy emocionadas? ¡Eso ya lo había notado todo el mundo! Pero no era para menos.

— ¡Les estaré agradecida toda la vida! —Chilló Sakura abrazándolas nuevamente. Después de todo ella nunca se habría atrevido a anotar su nombre en la lista de aspirantes.

* * *

 **Oh Dios, ¡al fin terminé de editar el tercer capítulo! Fue duro, pero estoy feliz de haber podido terminarlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo... Como que Shaoran le presta mucha atención a todo lo que hace Sakura, ¿no? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Sin embargo me dolió un poco la pobre Sumire, pero no se preocupen, le llegará felicidad pronto. Digamos que la chica logró superar a Shaoran o al menos rendirse sobre él, daré más detalles sobre lo que decidió luego.**

 **¿No creen que Tomoyo es la mejor amiga del mundo entero? Es un amor y ya quiero que se desarrolle mucho más su amistad con Sakura. Y tampoco** **puedo esperar el "after party" que se refería Yamazaki asjdiad.**

 **\- Quería aclarar que Sumire, Rika y Tomoyo son amigas desde tercero de secundaria, es decir que llevarían siendo amigas un año. Por si tenían la duda.**

 **Muchas gracias a cada review y a cada persona que se toma el tiempo de leer mi historia. Graciaaas c':**

 **Omg a los comentarios anónimos no sé cómo responderlos. Así que a todos los que me envían review en anónimo sería genial que tuvieran cuenta en ff para platicar más! PERO, igual gracias por tomarse la molestia, me animan :D**

* * *

 _No tengo idea de cómo lograr que Eriol y Tomoyo vayan hablando sin que se vea tan brusco, ¡help me t.t!_


	4. Manhattan

**04.** _Manhattan._

Shaoran se echó en su cama de un brinco y cerró los ojos en busca de paz. Ya por la tarde el sueño estaba acabando con él, y todo por haberse quedado la noche anterior en vela jugando en la _play_ con Yamazaki.

Como sus padres estaban de viaje, permanecía en la casa de la familia mientras tanto, pues le parecía mucho más acogedora que el gris apartamento que rentaron sus padres para él.

Con pesadez se encaminó al baño de su cuarto para restregar su cara e intentar despertar un poco. Sin haber conseguido mucho resultado, volvió a recostarse con el teléfono en mano.

Ojeó un rato sus redes sociales para pasar el rato, hasta ver algo que le llamó la atención. Era la nueva publicación de la página de porristas de la escuela anunciando sus recientes audiciones. Una sonrisa curveó sus labios al ver que también estaban las fotos del evento con cada una de las nuevas integrantes.

—Kinomoto siendo porrista… ¡Incluso suena gracioso! —Murmuró divertido. Pero aunque dijera eso, admitía internamente que Sakura lo había hecho bien. No muy bien ni magnífico. Sólo bien.

Y es que aunque hubiera quedado sorprendido cuando Sakura se lució en las audiciones, aún la idea se le hacía un poco extraña. Al no compartir clases con ella en realidad no la veía demasiado, aparte de en algunos recreos o situaciones específicas. Sin embargo, con ella en el equipo de porristas prácticamente la vería siempre y pensaba que no tendría tanta imaginación para conseguir molestarla todos los días de la semana.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar entre sus manos y se apresuró a contestar.

— ¿Hola?

— _Eh Shaoran, Eriol y yo vamos camino a tu casa para ir a practicar un poco._

— ¿Ah sí? Qué convenientes. —Dijo al recordar que en la mañana les había comentado que había renovado su tarjeta para entrar a la cancha privada que quedaba cerca de su casa.

— _Ya, gracias. Ya casi llegamos, mueve el culo y ábrenos._ —Le ordenó Yamazaki desde la otra línea antes de cortar.

Shaoran suspiró y fue en busca de unos pantaloncillos y una camisa cómoda para jugar, la verdad era que siempre le quedaban energías para eso. Se colocó unos zapatos deportivos naranja y comenzó a descender por las escaleras hasta la puerta de su casa. Antes de tocar la manilla, el timbre resonó.

Abrió la puerta para recibir a Yamazaki y a Eriol, el segundo llevaba un balón en la mano. Los amigos se saludaron chocando sus manos.

— ¿Y Yue? —Preguntó Shaoran al tiempo que cerraba la casa con llave.

—No pudo venir, de nuevo. Lo llamé, pero no contesta. —Respondió Yamazaki repentinamente serio.

Shaoran murmuró un _'ah ya'_ paulatinamente. Eriol suspiró aparentemente preocupado y, cambiando de tema, emprendieron el camino al club.

Conversaban animadamente cuando al doblar una esquina Yamazaki se puso a tontear con el balón, haciéndolo subir y bajar con la punta del pie. Con un rápido movimiento se lo pasó a Eriol y Shaoran buscó conseguir el balón.

En cuestión de segundos formaron un mini partido entre ellos, en el cual cada uno buscaba el control de la pelota. Yamazaki comenzó a narrar el supuesto encuentro con voz de locutor.

— _Inglés vs chino, ¿quién ganará? Shaoran le da un empujón a Eriol, busca apoderarse del balón. Pero Eriol no se deja ganar, ¡no señor! El inglés confunde al chino con su rapidez y ¡zás! patea fuertemente el balón y..._

El balón salió impulsado por la patada de Eriol hasta caer en el jardín de una de las pintorescas casas del vecindario por donde andaban. Los chicos suspiraron aliviados al no haber roto nada. Shaoran corrió en su busca y Eriol y Yamazaki se detenían para esperarlo.

La pelota había caído cerca de la puerta de una casa amarilla y blanca. Al tener el balón en sus manos iba a regresar con los demás, sin embargo la música exageradamente alta que emanaba de allí adentro lo distrajo por un segundo. Agudizando más su oído pudo captar una voz que cantaba a todo pulmón la letra de _Sorry_ , de Justin Bieber, con mucha emoción.

Le causó gracia el momento, además de que la voz apenas entendible cantara _tan_ mal.

— ¡Muévete, Shaoran!—Apuró Eriol.

El castaño dio un último vistazo a la casa y logró leer la placa que se encontraba a un extremo de la puerta.

" _Kinomoto_ ".

Parpadeó unas veces antes de releer lo que estaba allí escrito, sin dar crédito a tanta casualidad. Aguantándose la risa, emprendió trote a donde estaban sus amigos, quienes lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

" _¡La casa de la porrista Sakura!"_ exclamó mentalmente, con una sonrisa inquisitiva plasmada en el rostro. Quizás ya no se aburriría tanto en casa ahora que poseía tan valiosa información.

. . .

— ¡Sakurita! —Oyó gritar a sus espaldas. La aludida volteó y rápidamente sintió unos brazos rodeándola en un abrazo asfixiante. Nakuru Akizuki la sacudía de un lado a otro con una radiante sonrisa.

Algunos ojos voltearon en su dirección ante lo escandalosa que solía ser Nakuru. Pero sí, ahora lo "normal" era que la capitana de las porristas le dirigiera la palabra _a ella_. Debería estar ya acostumbrada, pero la verdad era que no.

—H-Hola, Nakuru. —Saludó la castaña apenas pudiendo hablar. Una vez que Nakuru la soltó Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire.

— ¡Qué linda, ya me llamas por mi nombre! —Exclamó muy feliz. Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa.

Nakuru llevaba varios días instándola a dejar de usar su apellido para referirse a ella, ya que decía que ' _la hacía sentir vieja'_.

La sorpresivamente cercana relación que había entablado con la capitana había sido lo más espontáneo del mundo, pues el día de las audiciones Nakuru la trató como si fuera su hermanita menor luego de decirle cariñosamente que le recordaba a una persona muy linda que ella conocía.

— Quería decirte que los del equipo de fútbol organizaron una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a las nuevas porristas, ¡son un amor!, luego te paso la dirección por mensaje ¿sí? Puede ir todo el mundo, así que invita a tus amigas. —Dijo muy deprisa. Sakura apenas había podido entenderle, pero asintió energéticamente. Nakuru soltó un chillido de emoción. — ¡Eres tan linda! Bueno, espero verte allí. ¡Ay no, llego tarde a matemáticas! —Exclamó preocupada luego de mirar su reloj de mano velozmente. — ¡Nos vemos, Sakurita! —Le dijo al salir corriendo en dirección a su salón.

Sakura estaba riendo. ¡Nakuru Akizuki estaba loca! Pero ciertamente su personalidad no había decepcionado sus expectativas. Su capitana había resultado ser más dulce de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Se quedó un rato pensando en la invitación de Nakuru cuando cayó en cuenta de que debía de estar en otro lugar desde hace rato aunque aún fuera recreo. Había bajado a la cafetería para comprarle a Tomoyo una bebida en agradecimiento por explicarle a ella y a las chicas unos ejercicios de matemática que habían mandado para ese día.

Al adentrarse finalmente a su clase con una leche chocolatada, que había comprado a último momento, se encontró con un panorama peculiar. Sus amigas estaban echadas bastamente, cada una en una silla, compartiendo audífonos y la otra viendo algunos vídeos en su teléfono.

—Me encanta su manera de estudiar. —Dijo Sakura sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. —Respondió Sumire sin inmutarse. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el vídeo de maquillaje que estaba viendo junto a Rika.

Arrastró una silla hasta ponerla al lado de la de Tomoyo y entregarle la bebida.

—Lo intenté, pero estas chicas no se pueden concentrar ni dos minutos. —Suspiró Tomoyo agotada, refiriéndose a su vano intento de fomentar el estudio entre sus amigas. Sakura rió. — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Sakura?—Preguntó Tomoyo mientras sorbía la bebida.

— ¡Ah, cierto! Nakuru me retuvo y, por lo que dijo, estamos invitadas a una fiesta el sábado.

—Uhh, ¿fiesta? ¿Dónde?—Sumire soltó el celular y se acercó totalmente interesada. Rika también pasó a prestar atención.

—Dijo que me mandaría la dirección por mensaje… Nuevamente me sorprendió en la cafetería. —Musitó abatida recapitulando su recién encuentro con Nakuru, el cual no había sido muy discreto.

—No deberías de quejarte, ayer fue peor. —La confortó Rika con una sonrisa. Sus amigas rieron y Sakura bajó la cabeza avergonzada al recordar como en plena biblioteca Nakuru se abalanzó sobre ella para saludarla y, como ella no pesaba casi nada, terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo, captando la atención de la multitud. Nakuru y Sakura se disculparon mil veces mientras la bibliotecaria las reprendía diciéndoles que bajaran la voz y no hicieran escándalos.

—Te acostumbrarás pronto. —Alegó Tomoyo dándole palmaditas en la espalda Sakura. — ¿Y quiénes irán? ¿No te dijo?

—No exactamente, sólo dijo que era una fiesta organizada por los del equipo de fútbol para celebrar las audiciones de porrista. Supongo que irán muchos.

—Oh, entonces seguramente irá Li. —Mencionó Rika mirando sugestivamente a Sumire, sin embargo ésta sólo sonrió levemente. Rika pareció advertir su extraña reacción, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Tomoyo habló.

—No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que nuestra pequeña Sakura nos deje de lado por las porristas y se aleje de nosotras. —Dramatizó poniéndose una mano en la frente y adquiriendo una expresión herida.

Sakura fingió ofenderse y le dio leve un empujón con el codo.

— ¡Qué mentira! Si más bien quiero huir un poco de ellas. — Confesó resignada y sus amigas soltaron la carcajada.

Al final terminaron copiando los ejercicios resueltos de Tomoyo (luego de prometerle que le comprarían un helado a la salida) y rogaron porque el profesor no las mandara a pasar al pizarrón, porque ahí sí que no tendrían ni la menor idea de qué hacer.

. . .

— ¿Por qué no presentaste las audiciones, Mei? —Preguntó Hannah inquisitiva al entrar al baño del tercer piso, que se encontraba solo.

—No necesito de eso. —Respondió comenzando a retocar su capa de maquillaje. Hannah pareció conformarse con la respuesta. — ¿Sigues hablándole, Anna? —Cuestionó refiriéndose a Kinomoto. Anna se sobresaltó ante la pregunta totalmente inesperada.

Era cierto que solía escribirle en las noches a Sakura, ante la necesidad de mantener una especie de contacto con ella, pero nunca se lo había mencionado a ninguna de sus actuales amigas. Seguramente le dirían algo por ello.

Anna pareció incomodarse.

—No te preocupes, es perfecto. —Expresó Meiling mirándola a los ojos con una curvada sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Objetó Hannah, pues Anna permanecía muda.

—A que eso nos ayudará.

De repente Hannah y Kotori, la otra chica que estaba con ellas, sonrieron de la misma manera. Anna las miró curiosa y expectante.

—Me refiero, ¡puedes sacarle cualquier tipo de información! —Manifestó Meiling emocionándose.

—No lo creo, en realidad no me cuenta mucho. —Puntualizó Anna acomodándose un poco el cabello, intentando hacer su comentario indiferente.

—Era de suponerse, de repente dejando a tu inseparable amiguita Kinomoto. ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando te juntaste con ella?—Le reprochó Kotori rodando los ojos, pero Anna no pareció alterarse. En cambio continuaba con su labor del cabello.

— ¿Por qué te separaste de ella de repente? —Interrogó Meiling seriamente, ya que para ella tampoco tenía mucho sentido.

—Empezó a caerme mal. —Respondió Anna terminando de cubrir sus labios con un labial rosa. — ¿Nos vamos? —Dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo del baño sin demasiada prisa.

Adentro, Meiling, Kotori y Hannah se miraron intrigadas.

Anna aceleró el paso para no entrar al salón con ninguna de las chicas, y ellas tampoco tuvieron intenciones de perseguirla. Permanecía pensativa de camino al salón y cuando pudo divisarlo a lo lejos la invadió un miedo inexplicable. Y ese miedo le asustó a la vez. ¿Por qué tenía miedo de entrar a su propia clase?

Llevaba unos días saltándose algunas materias siguiendo a Meiling y al resto, así que supuso que había perdido la habitualidad. Todavía no había concluido el recreo, así que se recostó de una de las paredes cercanas a la puerta de la clase B, cuando vio acercarse a Naoko Yanagisawa. La misma tenía un grueso libro en su mano derecha y una especie de escrito en la otra.

Anna miró fijamente a Naoko desde su posición, pero ésta no pareció percatarse. La aludida abrió la puerta deslizable y las voces de las chicas que estaban adentro llegaron más claramente a sus oídos.

— ¿Terminaste tu escrito, Naoko? —Oyó preguntar reconociendo la voz de Sakura.

Sin embargo no pudo escuchar más, ya que la chica de lentes ya había cerrado nuevamente el salón, haciendo incomprensible entender lo que hablaban.

¿Que qué estaba pensando cuando se juntó con Sakura? En realidad en nada, sólo había pasado y se habían vuelto grandes amigas. Sin embargo ahora no tenía ni las palabras ni el coraje para hablarle a la chica que tanto tiempo estuvo junto a ella.

Entonces la verdadera pregunta era en qué estaba pensando juntándose con su nuevo grupo de amigas, muy diferentes a la castaña. Y la respuesta era que sólo quería sentir que ellas estaban igual o más perdidas que ella.

. . .

El mensaje de Nakuru le llegó ese mismo jueves por la tarde.

" _¡Hola, Sakurita! La fiesta es el sábado a las siete de la noche. Será en la carrera 32, casa 14. Es una casa con una gran puerta de madera. De todas maneras, si tienes problemas para ubicarte mándame un mensaje, ¡espero verte!"_

Al otro día, le comunicó lo que sabía a sus amigas y acordaron salir el viernes para conseguir algo lindo para la fiesta. Sakura estaba feliz por el encuentro, pero esperaba que sus ahorros y el dinero semanal que su papá le enviaba bastaran para poder adquirir algo decente.

El viernes llegó y cerca de las cuatro de la tarde estaba en su porche esperando a que Tomoyo pasara por ella junto a las demás, tal como habían dicho. Tomoyo le había repetido unas cuantas veces que se trataba de un momento especial y que como nueva integrante del equipo de porristas debía ir impactante. Para ello, aseguraba saber la tienda perfecta.

Unos minutos más tarde una camioneta negra se detuvo frente a ella mientras el vidrio trasero bajaba, dejando al descubierto a una Tomoyo sonriente. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Joseph se aproximó y lo hizo antes. Sakura rió nerviosamente ante tanto formalismo.

—Gracias, Joseph. Aunque no era necesario. —Recalcó mirándolo con reproche y entrando al auto. El amable chofer le dedicó una simpática sonrisa.

Adentro la saludaron Sumire, Naoko y Rika.

—Yo también quisiera tener un chofer. —Suspiró soñadoramente Sumire. Todas rieron asintiendo, nadie podría quejarse de tenerlo. —Pero no uno cualquiera, tendría que ser como Joseph. —Añadió y sonrió ante la carcajada que le provocó al viejo asistente de la familia Daidouji.

—Pues muchas gracias, señorita. ¿A dónde íbamos, señorita Tomoyo?

—Al centro, a la tienda de vestidos que está en el centro comercial. —Le indicó ella.

Sakura estaba en la incertidumbre de no saber a dónde iban exactamente. O lo estaba, hasta que se adentraron al núcleo de la ciudad y la camioneta se adentró en el estacionamiento del centro comercial Tomoeda, el cual había visitado hace algún tiempo. La única tienda de vestidos que sabía que estaba allí era _Scarlet's_ , donde ni con los ahorros de toda su vida tendría la oportunidad de comprar ni un guante.

—Espero que no estés pensando en _Scarlet's_. ¿O sí?—Soltó Sakura, esperando que las probabilidades fueran nulas.

Tomoyo la miró con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Apenas consiguieron lugar en el estacionamiento Tomoyo abrió la puerta.

— ¡Es tan divertido ir de compras! —Exclamó encaminándose como si estuviera corriendo por un hermoso prado.

—Es su tienda favorita. —Naoko suspiró apurando el paso y Sakura, Sumire y Rika tuvieron que salir corriendo para poder alcanzar a su amiga.

—Sí, pero… no creo tener suficiente dinero. —Informó Sakura una vez que todas estuvieron caminando a la par. Sumire se carcajeó.

— ¡Oh, nosotras tampoco!

Las altas puertas de vidrio se abrieron automáticamente al aproximarse a ella. Las chicas continuaban persiguiendo a Tomoyo, quien parecía tener una sección específica en mente.

Sakura no era tan fan de los vestidos. Prefería mil veces usar un jean o un short antes de enfundarse en algún vestido que podría volarlo fácilmente el viento. Pero ciertamente no le disgustaba si se trataba de un vestido de fiesta, ya que era una ocasión distinta. Además, esa tienda podría sacarle el aliento a cualquier mujer, le gustaran los vestidos o no.

El local estaba repleto de ropa muy bonita, esparcida en sus amplios dos pisos, donde uno era dedicado a prendas de todo tipo como carteras, zapatos, etc.; y el segundo piso era exclusivo para vestidos más formales. Sakura miraba a todas partes incrédula, con ganas de comprarse todo lo que captaban sus ojos. Aunque por otro lado tanto lujo la abrumaba hasta cierto punto.

Una vez que Tomoyo se detuvo supo que habían llegado a donde las quería traer.

—Tú sólo síguela. Tomoyo es un gurú de la moda. —Le indicó Naoko a Sakura amablemente. —Nosotras buscaremos algo que nos guste. —Finalizó alejándose a unos pecheros cercanos junto a Rika y Sumire.

Sakura todavía no estaba al tanto completamente de la situación y pensaba que era inútil buscar un vestido hermoso que de todas maneras no pudiera costearse, pero Tomoyo le insistía en que dejara de preocuparse por eso. Al mismo tiempo, Tomoyo iba tomando, por lo menos, un vestido por cada pechero que fisgoneaba.

— ¡Éste!—Vociferó Tomoyo sobreponiéndole un vestido dorado a Sakura.

—Ni lo sueñes. ¡Mírale lo corto! —Tomoyo la miró severamente.

—No te presentarás allá pareciendo monja, Sakura. No si quieres impresionar a tú sabes quién. —Tomoyo la miró pícaramente y a Sakura se le subieron los colores a las mejillas.

Pronto, la pila de vestidos que consiguió tomar Tomoyo alcanzó una altura significativa. Pero no dejó de buscar hasta estar segura de que ya no había ningún otro favorecedor para su amiga. Y una vez fue así, se encaminó al probador más cercano con Sakura detrás de ella.

—Empieza por este. —Le tendió un vestido largo y ajustado de color púrpura. Sakura le sostuvo la mirada dubitativa, como esperando alguna otra indicación. — Vamos, ve. —Dijo apurándola con una sonrisa.

Dentro del probador se preguntó, por octava vez en el día, cómo rayos iba a pagar el "vestido perfecto" que determinara Tomoyo.

 **. . .**

Una vez estuvo en su habitación volteó a admirar atentamente el vestido color piel extendido perfectamente en su cama. El mismo, estaba cubierto desde cuello a la cintura por un hermoso encaje color negro con patrón de rosas, y la falda caía suelta formando muchos pliegues. Al lado del vestido reposaban los zapatos color piel de plataforma junto a una diminuta y elegante cartera negra con dorado.

Y la razón para que ella tuviera consigo un vestido, cartera y zapatos de _Scarlet's_ tenía nombre y apellido: _Tomoyo Daidouji_. Indudablemente para ella el dinero no era ningún obstáculo.

Aunque Sakura supiera desde hace años que la amatista provenía de una familia adinerada, no esperaba que lo fuera tanto, porque haberle completado a tres amigas para comprar un vestido y demás accesorios de aquella tienda había sido demasiado.

Y se dice 'completado' porque Sakura tuvo que insistirle bastante para que la dejara pagar, por lo menos, una parte de la compra. Tomoyo sostenía que era su regalo por haber pasado las audiciones para porrista, pero no le quedó de otra que aceptar los términos de Sakura si quería verla luciendo el vestido tan lindo que le había escogido.

Sakura intentaba no sentirse tan aprovechadora pensando constantemente que si ella también tuviera mucho dinero no le importaría comprarles ropa de modelo único a todas sus amigas. _Qué desgracia que su historia fuera otra._

El plan del sábado, el día de la fiesta, consistía en que Tomoyo pasaría por su casa a maquillarla y peinarla ya que, a pesar de haberle dicho que ella misma podía maquillarse, Tomoyo le sacó esa idea de la cabeza al saber que la única base de maquillaje que tenía Sakura ni siquiera era adecuada a su color de piel.

El timbre de su casa sonó exactamente a las seis y cuarenta de la noche. Abrió la puerta para observar perpleja a una Tomoyo sonriente y con un gran cajón dorado en la mano.

— Tomoyo, ¿qué es eso?... —Preguntó con un hilo de voz sin despegar su mirada del estuche, que suponía repleto de maquillaje. Había estado tan pendiente de ello que no había reparado en el aspecto de su amiga, sino hasta unos segundos después. Cuando lo hizo, quedó boquiabierta. —No lo puedo creer, ¡qué hermosa estás! ¡Ese vestido te queda mandado a hacer! —Chilló Sakura muy sorprendida mientras detallaba el look completo de Tomoyo.

Llevaba puesto el vestido cóctel con falda acampanada que la había enamorado en la tienda. Era de un color índigo con escote de corazón y alguna pedrería. Estaba maquillada con un delineado de gato y sus labios llevaban un color ciruela claro.

Tomoyo le sonrió risueña.

— Muchas gracias, Sakura. Por cierto, ¡tu casa es muy bonita! —Dijo al pasar a la sala.

—Gracias, Tomoyo. —Respondió Sakura con una amigable sonrisa.

—Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, vamos a tu cuarto. Rápido, rápido.

La castaña la guio hasta su habitación, que estaba en el segundo piso.

—Bien, ahora sí. ¡Manos a la obra! —Dijo Tomoyo una vez teniendo a Sakura frente al espejo del tocador. Sakura tragó pesado.

Tomoyo no tardó mucho en dejar el cabello de Sakura listo, pues en vista de que el de la castaña ya era lacio, sólo tuvo que hacerle unas cuantas ondas para darle más vida y movimiento. Para su maquillaje quiso ser un poco más osada, así que optó por hacerle un ahumado en los ojos y aplicarle un labial mate color coral. Esparció un poco de rubor claro en sus mejillas y luego de rizarle las pestañas finalizó con la infaltable capa de máscara de pestañas. Tomoyo había hecho todo eso y en tiempo récord.

Con el maquillaje de Sakura listo, le dijo que fuera a cambiarse antes de verse al espejo. Sakura le hizo caso sin mucho reproche. Tardó un poco en salir con el cambio de prendas, pero cuando lo hizo el grito ensordecedor de Tomoyo no tardó en llegar a sus oídos.

— ¡Hermosa te ves! —Vociferó Tomoyo muy contenta tomando a Sakura por los hombros y plantándole un abrazo. —Ahora sí… ¡admírate!

Tomoyo le dio la vuelta al espejo y Sakura casi se cae para atrás ante su cambio tan drástico. Nuevamente el maquillaje hacía de las suyas con ella, haciéndola sentir irreconocible ante su reflejo.

— ¡Gracias, Tomoyo!—Repetía por sexta vez Sakura apretujando a su amiga en un abrazo de oso. Ya a casi diez para las ocho las dos se encontraban en la camioneta de Tomoyo rumbo a la fiesta, donde las esperaban las demás chicas.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas, Sakura. —Dijo riendo. —A todo esto, ¿de quién es la casa de la fiesta? —Preguntó Tomoyo.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué?

—Ah, por nada. Sólo pensé que sabías, queda muy cerca de tú casa. —Comentó la amatista al momento en que el auto se aproximaba al vecindario que quedaba próximo al de Sakura. Sin embargo, ese vecindario era una cosa totalmente distinta al de ella. Empezando por que en la entrada les pidieron identificarse y la dirección a donde se dirigían.

—Sí, nunca pensé que Nakuru viviera tan cerca de mí. O que viviera aquí.

Una vez los vigilantes les permitieron el paso Sakura observó las casas, que eran de un tamaño duplicado a la de ella y poseían grandes jardines delanteros. Incluso las calles lucían distinto con aquellos faroles en forma de paraguas que se encargaban de alumbrar cada extremo.

Cuando la camioneta se detuvo ya habían llegado a la dirección que le había indicado Nakuru por mensaje. Sakura y Tomoyo se despidieron de Joseph y quedaron frente a una casa majestuosa. Majestuosa porque no había otra palabra con cuál definirla, Sakura en su vida había visto una parecida.

Se entraba al recinto por un camino de piedra que, al final, justo en los escalones de la entrada, era bifurcado por una elegante fuente. El espacio que quedaba entre dicha fuente y los escalones era suficientemente grande como para estacionar uno, o dos carros.

La enorme puerta de madera, de la que Nakuru le había hablado, se cernía ante ellas con pequeños detalles tallados en su superficie, haciéndola parecer sobria y no exagerada. Tocaron el timbre que se encontraba a un extremo de la puerta y rápidamente un señor de mediana edad la abrió para ellas, dándoles las buenas noches e indicándoles que lo siguieran. Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron entre sí antes de seguirle los pasos.

Al parecer, la fiesta no era en esa parte de la casa. El mayordomo afablemente les indicó la dirección. Sólo tenían que caminar hacia el frente y doblar a la izquierda para llegar a la sala de baile, donde por fin encontrarían a los demás invitados.

No podía estar más estupefacta. La casa seguramente era antigua, de esas que tienen una habitación para cada ocasión. Y, pensó divertida y curiosa, con muchos pasadizos secretos.

Sus tacones resonaban en el suelo. Observó discretamente hacía abajo y se sorprendió al ver su reflejo en el oscuro mármol. Siguió observando, haciendo caso omiso a lo que su querida amiga decía, porque no podía creer que personas de esta época tuvieran el dinero suficiente como para poder tener un candelabro.

Sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. Llegaron hasta la puerta, una grande y con el mismo estilo antiguo de la casa. A su lado, se encontraba una escalinata, negra y reluciente, con los barandales con pequeños espirales, y se preguntó inocentemente qué otras cosas tenía la casa para maravillarla.

Entre tanto asombro y, tal vez, una pizca de envidia (mínima, casi inexistente), no tuvo la delicadeza de notar que el mayordomo las había acompañado hasta ahí para abrirles la puerta.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta que el estilo de la habitación no concordaba con el resto de la casa. Era mucho más moderno. Aunque el piso seguía siendo oscuro y las paredes de madera, habían luces en cada esquina que hacían todo el lugar resplandecer en distintos colores y amplificadores que hacían resonar la música. Un DJ se encontraba en medio de cada amplificador y brincaba señalando al ritmo de la música. Además, un extenso bar ocupaba toda la pared contigua.

No podía evitar pensarlo: el ambiente era genial. Habían demasiadas personas, así que tomó a Tomoyo del brazo ante la posibilidad de acabar perdida entre la multitud. No tenían ni idea de cómo iban a encontrar al resto de sus amigas en tal oscuridad, así que optaron por seguir caminando, alejándose cada vez más de la pista de baile y, luego de unos pasos, Tomoyo se percató de un pomo que se hallaba en la pared y lo giró, adentrándose con Sakura.

El salón contiguo a la discoteca tenía cierta similitud con la disco, excepto que ahí había un extenso mueble forrado en cuero que ocupaba todo lo largo y ancho de las paredes, dejando un espacio amplio en el medio para bailar sin demasiada gente al rededor. También se encontraba allí en una esquina otro bar, pero este era más pequeño y sólo un hombre se encargaba de servir las bebidas. Habían pequeños altavoces pegados a la pared de dónde provenía la misma música electrónica de al lado, intentando conservar el ambiente de la fiesta.

Tal salón tampoco se encontraba vacío, pero si había una cantidad moderada de personas charlando y compartiendo en grupo algunos tragos con más tranquilidad. Sakura miraba cada rincón del salón, como un turista recién llegado a su destino.

— ¡Sakura, Tomoyo! —Se oyó desde un rincón del salón. Sumire, la autora del grito, estaba sentada en una esquina del extenso mueble junto a Naoko, Rika y Chiharu. Tomoyo y Sakura se apresuraron a su encuentro.

Al llegar a su lugar se saludaron todas con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Qué bien que hayas venido, Chiharu!, ¿Cómo se conocieron? —Preguntó Sakura curiosa a su compañera del equipo de porristas.

—Estuve rondando por allí perdida hasta que tus amigas me rescataron. —Respondió para luego mirar a las chicas con infinito agradecimiento.

—Perderse en esta casa es más que comprensible. Cuando Sumire, Naoko y yo llegamos aún no había tanta gente y pudimos ubicarnos, ¡pero ahora el lugar está abarrotado! —Expresó Rika.

—Dios, más importante que eso: deben probar el _Manhattan_ de este lugar. ¡Es el cóctel más rico que he probado! —Exclamó Sumire mirando con amorosamente su vaso con líquido rojo, que ya casi se le acababa. Chiharu la corroboró rápidamente.

—Es verdad, ¡hay que ir a pedir otros! —Animó Naoko tomando a Sakura y a Tomoyo por la mano y yendo en dirección al salón principal de la fiesta. El resto de las chicas las imitaron y fueron detrás, ilusionadas de pedir su tercer vaso de tan bebida.

Tomoyo y Sakura intercambiaron miradas ahogando una risa, no sólo por el hecho de que Naoko, su amiga más tranquila y repulsiva al alcohol, estuviera sucumbiendo ante el pecaminoso alcohol, sino también porque todas parecían demasiado _felices_.

Lucharon un poco para llegar hasta la barra sin ser arrastradas por el montón de gente. Por suerte, una vez que llegaron allí se dieron cuenta de que los alrededores de la barra estaban un poco más despejado. Chiharu se apresuró a pedir bebidas suficientes para cada una.

—Oh, a menos que quisieran otra cosa ustedes, ¿Sakura, Daidouji? —Indagó Chiharu. Las dos chicas negaron con la cabeza. —Qué bueno, porque ya las pedí.

Rieron divertidas. Comenzaron a platicar sentadas en los cómodos taburetes que envolvían la barra mientras esperaban el pedido, pero de repente Sakura fue fundida en un abrazo.

— ¡Sakurita, viniste! ¡Qué hermosa estás!—Vociferó Nakuru con una sonrisa mirando el vestido de Sakura.

— ¡Hola, Nakuru! Gracias, tú también. Mira, éstas son mis amigas.

Cada una se presentó.

—Es un gusto, chicas. —Les dijo amablemente para luego acercarse a ellas, como si fuera a revelar un secreto.—Por cierto, si fuera ustedes, no me fiaría demasiado en ese cóctel que carga todo el mundo. Siempre juega sucio.

—Creo que nos has dicho eso demasiado tarde. —Alegó Sumire. Precisamente, el bartender llegaba con las correspondientes bebidas para cada una, y antes de que se diera la vuelta Nakuru lo retuvo para hacer el mismo pedido.

— ¡Pero es tan adictiva! —Gimoteó la capitana sintiéndose culpable.

Sakura y sus amigas soltaron una carcajada y tomaron un sorbo de su cóctel. Lo primero que pudo percibir fue el quemón que le produjo _whiskey_ al bajar por su garganta, y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de toser. Sin embargo, no era una bebida demasiado fuerte. Al final, más bien dejaba el dulce sabor del _vermut_ rojo. El resto también disfrutaba la bebida.

—Tu casa es hermosa, Nakuru. —Comentó Sakura con una sonrisa afable.

— ¿Mi casa? —Preguntó incrédula.

— ¿Eh?, ¿No es tuya? —Sakura la miró confundida.

— ¡Claro que no! Ya quisiera. —Rió. —La casa es de... Ah, allá va. ¡Eh, Shaoran!

Sakura volteó velozmente atrás, a donde llamaba Nakuru. En efecto, el mismísimo Shaoran venía encaminándose hacia ellas serenamente, dejando atrás a sus amigos. Y, aparte de que él fuera el dueño de tan espléndida casa, también la dejó incrédula lo bien arreglado que estaba el chico, muy cerca de estar guapo.

Su usual cabello rebelde estaba controlado y peinado hacia un lado. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra de manga larga, algo ajustada, y unos jean oscuros que se adaptaban a sus piernas. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, no se le había quitado lo lindo.

. . .

Estaba hablando con sus amigos en el momento en el que Nakuru lo llamó. La buscó por unos segundos con la mirada hasta detectarla cerca del bar con Sakura y sus amigas.

Se acercó a ellas y Nakuru lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla rápidamente.

— ¿Ya conoces a Sakura y a Chiharu, no? Éstas son sus amigas. —Le dijo señalando a las chicas que estaban a su lado, quienes saludaron amablemente. Incluida Sakura.

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa y saludó también de la misma manera, aprovechando de estamparle un beso en la mejilla a cada una. Era la primera vez que veía a Sakura con un vestido, e internamente hacía un esfuerzo inhumano para no resultar tan _obvio_ y seguir su impulso de ojearla más detalladamente.

—Iré a buscar al resto del equipo para que los conozcan mejor, chicas. —Informó Nakuru antes de correr en dirección a otro grupo de personas que no estaba muy lejos de ella.

El castaño se quedó un rato platicando con el grupo hasta que Sakura se excusó diciendo que debía ir al baño, llevándose consigo a Tomoyo. De repente, el resto de las chicas tomaron otra dirección simultáneamente, hasta quedarse a solas con una de ellas, Sumire.

Si bien le pareció sospechoso, no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Si era una estrategia para dejarlo a solas con ella por alguna razón que desconocía, podría librarse con alguna excusa. De todas maneras, no pensaba que sus amigos duraran tanto en ir a buscarlo, viéndolo tan incómodo.

Aunque incómodo no era solamente la palabra que lo describía a él, pues la chica de ojos claros también movía la pajilla de su coctel sin prestarle atención a nada más. Shaoran carraspeó.

—Bueno, iré a revisar que no hayan hecho ningún desastre mis amigos.

Se dispuso a retirarse a otro lado, sin embargo lo haló suavemente de la manga de su camisa. Shaoran se dio media vuelta y encontró que Sumire lo miraba decididamente a los ojos, pidiéndole que esperara un momento. Él accedió bastante intrigado.

—Li, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Bueno, en realidad no es una pregunta. —Murmuró Sumire con la vista plantada en el piso, hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo él la escuchara.

Él la miró, recorriéndole un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo la instó a continuar. La chica suspiró, consiguiendo calmarse, y prosiguió:

—Tú me gustas. —Declaró encarando a Shaoran. El mismo quedó perplejo ante la confesión. En realidad, estaba siendo muy condescendiente con ella desde hace rato. De haber sido otra persona, ya se hubiera ido rápidamente al notar sus intenciones. Pero la chica parecía determinada a algo, no solamente a declarar su supuesto amor por él.

—Eh, yo…

—Pero en realidad no quiero ser tu novia, ni nada como eso. Sólo quiero que bailemos, un rato. Luego de eso, te dejaré en paz. —Dijo sin cortar el contacto visual. Los brillantes ojos de Sumire lo observaban pudorosamente.

La verdad era que Shaoran no estaba seguro de qué hacer en ese momento. Era la primera vez que una chica era tan directa con él, y también era la primera vez que tras una declaración no esperaban nada de su parte. Bueno, sólo bailar con él. El castaño se revolvió el cabello dubitativo, pero asimismo pensaba que podría simplemente hacerlo y ya. Después de todo, se sentiría bien consigo mismo si aceptaba la oferta.

—Está bien…

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sumire, para luego halarlo del brazo hasta acoplarse un poco más a la pista de baile, la cual parpadeaba en luces de distintos colores.

La canción, para suerte de Sumire, era terriblemente pegadiza. Y aunque hubiera tardado un rato en acoplarse a Shaoran, el ambiente y la adrenalina de un poco de licor le daban la suficiente confianza como para poder pasar un buen rato con él. Además, el castaño tampoco se la hacía tan difícil.

Él sólo se encargaba de mover su cuerpo al ritmo de _Cake by the Ocean_ , cumpliendo con su palabra. Definitivamente, tenía un gran corazón. _Demasiado grande_ , pensaba.

—Li. —Le llamó por sobre la música.

Él lo sabía, la chica no quería simplemente bailar una canción alegremente con él. Ahora, como le terminara pidiendo un beso o algo así… Estaba dispuesto a huir cuanto antes.

— ¿Te gusta Sakura?

Sí, eso no era lo que se esperaba en realidad.

* * *

Gracias a **Larissa Martz** es que logro decidirme de muchas cosas en la historia y también es quien me ayuda con la corrección. Así que ya se harán una idea de cómo escribe de bien ella. Sus historias son del _fandom_ de **Harry Potter** , así que las invito a que se pasen por allí y a su _fic_ **Sugerencias Denegadas (Scorpius &Rose).** Ese me encanta, igual que la pareja *-*.

 **Ahora hablando del capítulo... ¿Qué tal estuvo? :) No me maten por la pobre Sumire, les prometo que no causará muchos problemas después de aquí.**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho qué decir respecto a este, el próximo es donde las cosas explotan (xD) así que estoy ansiosa por ya tenerlo listo. Lo que sí es que me encanta la casa de la familia de Shaoran, tiene potencial para futuras escenas (?)**

 **Ya he pensado en cómo será el sutil encuentro entre Tomoyo y Eriol, así que gracias por sus sugerencias. Ahora, ¿con quién creen que Yue haría buena pareja? Es que tengo una trama pensada para él, pero no tengo ni idea de quién es la indicada para llevarla a cabo :c o sí, pero no sé si será para gusto de todas jajaja.**

 **(Obvio, podría crear a alguien si me veo obligada a ello. Pero no quería recurrir a ello.)**

 **Díganme por un _review_ cualquier cosa que les parezca, ¡estaré encantada de recibirlos y de contestarles! Gracias por apoyarme c:**

 **Pd: Shaoran es un amor ;-; ~**


	5. Margarita

**05.** _Margarita._

Sus movimientos no se vieron interrumpidos por la sorpresiva pregunta de Sumire. Más bien, no pudo evitar reír un poco.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —Preguntó, muy divertido.

—Tu actitud con ella. No te hagas el tonto, Li.

Esa chica le parecía cada vez más rara. ¿Cuándo de pronto tenían tanta confianza como para hablar de su vida amorosa?

—Si eso es lo que piensas, estás equivocada. —Respondió abiertamente. Sumire lo escudriñó con la mirada, pero él no dio señales de vacilar. —Además, de ser así, no te lo contaría a ti.

Sonrió agriamente. Por supuesto que no esperaba que él se lo contara.

La canción terminó y se detuvieron. Nuevamente lo miró a los ojos, pero esta vez con una diminuta curvatura en sus labios.

—Gracias por bailar conmigo. —Le agradeció la chica, satisfecha.

—No te preocupes. Nos vemos luego, entonces.

Shaoran hizo un gesto rápido de despedida y se perdió entre la multitud que brincaba al ritmo de la canción de electro que el DJ estaba mezclando.

Sumire vio su figura alejarse a través de la gente y, aunque tuviera severas ganas de romper en llanto, más eran sus ganas de disfrutar el resto de la fiesta. Luego les agradecería a sus amigas por haberle creado una oportunidad con él, aunque ojalá la hubiera tenido antes.

Por otro lado, el castaño intentaba encontrar a sus amigos entre todo el ajetreo. La última vez los había visto en uno de los muebles cerca de la pista, compartiendo un trago entre todos, pero ya no estaban allí.

Seguro que su encuentro con la chica de hace rato sería una divertida anécdota que contarles pero, ante lo fastidiosos que podían llegar a ser, prefería omitir la parte donde terminaron hablando de Kinomoto. Porque pese a que su respuesta había sido firmemente negativa, estaba consciente de que algunas personas (sus amigos) podrían rebuscar razones suficientes para recriminarle que sí gustaba de ella y molestarle el resto de la existencia con ello.

Pero él no estaba tan seguro. Podría meditar sus sentimientos por la castaña mil veces y aun así volvería a la misma conclusión: No era amor. Simple como eso. Podrías llamarle coquetería o simplemente atracción. Pero nadie podía entender que esas cosas no se asociaban directamente con el término _gustar_ o, al menos, no en toda la extensión de la palabra. Por eso, mejor se lo guardaba para él.

Que él gustara de Sakura, así, abarcando todo el significado de la palabra, era bastante improbable. Pero no imposible, y él lo sabía.

. . .

— ¡Acabo de ver a Sumire bailando con Li! —Exclamó Rika completamente fascinada. Las chicas se hallaban reunidas en el salón nuevamente, donde descansaban sus piernas luego de haber estado un buen rato bailando.

— ¿¡Sí!? ¿Y qué tal, cómo les iba? —Preguntó Tomoyo, asombrada ante tal avance.

—Pues… Ah, ahí viene ella.

Sumire se recargó en el mueble donde estaban sus amigas. Ante la callada actitud de la chica, el resto no tardó ni un segundo en preguntarle todo respecto a lo que había visto Rika, exigiendo precisos detalles. Dio un gran sorbo a su bebida y suspiró, lo que le esperaba no sería muy agradable para ella.

—No pasó nada. Yo le pedí bailar luego de declararme y él aceptó. Bailamos una canción y eso fue todo.

— ¿¡Te declaraste!?

Sumire asintió.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Y qué te dijo!? —Demandó Naoko.

—Nada. Yo sabía que me iba a rechazar, así que le dejé en claro que no quería nada con él. —Volvió a tomar otro largo sorbo mientras sus amigas la miraban escandalizadas.

— Además, me di cuenta de que Li no es mi tipo. Él es muy… eh, tranquilo.

Ahora, el resto de las chicas se miraban entre sí, incrédulas ante los testimonios que estaba levantando, demasiado distintos a lo que sabían hasta ahora. Sumire intentó suavizar el momento cambiando de tema e instando a olvidar lo sucedido, luego de asegurarles que ella se encontraba bien. Así que ya sin nada más que discutir, continuaron charlando, bebiendo y alternándose entre bailar a la pista y descansar los pies cada tanto.

No fue hasta aproximadamente la una de la madrugada que Naoko, Sumire y Rika tuvieron que marcharse. Naoko por haber llegado al límite de hora impuesto por sus padres y las otras dos por haber quedado en irse con ella anteriormente.

Eso solo dejaba a Tomoyo, Sakura y Chiharu, quienes parecían seguir con ganas de disfrutar la fiesta un rato más. Vamos, si era la primera vez que venían a una fiesta con todo gratis y, además, en una casa tan espléndida.

Chiharu hacía una coreografía improvisada con la canción que resonaba en los altavoces y pronto Sakura se le unía. Tomoyo, súper encantada, había sacado su cámara de vídeo de su cartera y empezó a grabarlas. Definitivamente debían felicitar luego al DJ por las canciones tan buenas que ponía una tras otra. Es decir, _Shut up and dance,_ ¿cómo no contagiarse de tal canción?

Aparte, agreguemos alcohol de por medio.

Y ese era un detalle que Sakura estaba dejando de lado inconscientemente. Inclusive había perdido la cuenta de todos los vasos de _Manhattan_ que habían pasado por sus manos. Maldita bebida adictiva.

Pero había algo que sí no se le escapaba, y era que no entendía por qué parecía ser la única a la cual el mundo se le movía. Porque si miraba a Tomoyo, ella estaba con su cabello arreglado y aun se notaba civilizada. Y, aunque no estaba muy segura de Chiharu (que de por sí era bastante alocada), podía pensar que no tenía los mismos problemas que ella para permanecer quieta.

Fue en ese momento que decidió, con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, pedir algo para comer, pensando en la gran mentira de que si bailabas en una fiesta permanecerías bien.

Luego de decirle a las chicas que ya venía, emprendió camino a la pequeña barra que le quedaba a unos pasos. Al fijar su mirada en Hiragizawa, de pronto se dio cuenta que no había estado pendiente de las personas a su alrededor pero casi nada. Por tal motivo, al percibir a Eriol charlando animadamente con sus amigos su corazón dio un pequeño brinco, como si de pronto recordara que sí, él estaba en la misma fiesta que ella. Pero ¿qué podía hacer para hablarle sin verse como una completa metiche? Además, no estaba ni en las fachas ni en las condiciones adecuadas para arriesgarse a ello.

Aunque no entendía por qué le daba tanta risa mirar a Eriol. Ni por qué le daba risa casi todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Entre mirar discretamente a su amor platónico con una tonta sonrisa y la espera a ser atendida, que de pronto tuviera a Shaoran al lado la sobresaltó. Incluso estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué hacía allí, pero considerando que hasta la casa era suya, era una pregunta estúpida que se alegraba no haber formulado.

De pronto, el chino pareció reparar en ella y se mostró fingidamente asombrado.

— ¡Sakurita!—Canturreó con una sonrisa, para luego pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica. Sakura se le quedó viendo durante unos segundos antes de suspirar resignada. Era obvio, no podía transcurrir toda la noche sin que fuera molestada por Li, al menos una vez.

—Yo no soy "Sakurita". —Musitó mirándolo despectivamente y retirándose su brazo de encima. Pero su singular mirada de molestia no duró mucho, pues el exagerado gesto ofendido del castaño hizo que tuviera que ahogar una carcajada.

El chico de la barra se acercó para tomar sus pedidos y ella se apresuró a encargarle algún aperitivo para poder resistir el resto de la noche. Por otro lado, Shaoran pidió un cóctel.

Se sentó en una de las pequeñas y altas sillas que bordeaban el bar y sintió la mirada de Shaoran fija en ella. La cual, por cierto, era imposible pasar desapercibida, y más aún si de paso lo tenías a la misma altura. Pero, muy lejos de titubear, lo miró de igual manera, permaneciendo así unos segundos antes de que la situación le empezara a parecer extremadamente graciosa. No duró demasiado en echarse a reír, porque se había percatado de que había dos Shaoran frente a ella.

Él también rió, alardeando su victoria ante aquél desafío no proclamado.

— Hoy viniste muy bonita. —Comentó de manera casual.

Tales palabras tomaron desprevenida a la castaña, quien no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca sin despegar su mirada de él, estupefacta. Shaoran Li halagándola como una persona normal, ¿en qué mundo?

Al notar que no se echaba a reír de repente, supo que iba enserio y carraspeó un poco para recuperar la compostura.

—Pues, gracias, creo. Tú tampoco te ves tan mal hoy. —Consiguió decir con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Aunque a esta hora ya estoy hecha un desastre.

Shaoran soltó una leve risa.

— ¿Tan mal? Vaya, gracias. Y apenas es la una, y tú estás aquí como si ya no pudieras ni con tu alma.

— Cállate, Li —Farfulló, haciendo un puchero. — ¿Y a qué hora se supone que acaban estas fiestas tuyas, eh?

— No tienen hora para terminar, la verdad. Pero cuando ya es muy tarde se suelen quedar a dormir algunos del instituto. ¿Interesada? —Sugirió con voz insinuante.

—Ni loca. —Repuso rodando los ojos. Lo cual fue una muy mala decisión, ya que el mundo dio otra sacudida.

Shaoran sonrió a la respuesta de Sakura, ajeno a las circunstancias que la envolvían.

Al instante, un chico con tez pálida les entregó deprisa lo que habían pedido. A Sakura le dio unos canapés de atún junto a una bebida parecida a la del castaño, la cual no había encargado. Sin embargo no pudo devolvérsela, ya que el chico fue a ocuparse rápidamente de otras personas que pedían apurados a unos centímetros de ellos.

El castaño tomó su respectiva copa mientras que ella entornaba su mirada a la bebida que permanecía inerte en el mesón. La observaba recelosa, como si quisiera averiguar qué pensaba aquella bebida y qué destino debía decidir para ella.

— ¿Te volviste loca? —Cuestionó Shaoran, al notar que ella permanecía ida con la mirada sobre el cóctel.

Sakura miró a Li con los entrecerrados, antes de tomar la dichosa bebida en sus manos y olerla un poco, todavía desconfiada. Pronto, un olor a limones impregnó sus sentidos.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Un cóctel. —Replicó con tono sabiondo.

—Qué observador, Li. Pero me refiero, ¿qué es?

— _Margarita_. Pruébalo, es mucho mejor que esa mierda roja que toma todo el mundo.

Se encogió de hombros. Un cóctel más, un cóctel menos. ¿Qué más daba?

Se llevó la copa a los labios y lo primero que pudo percibir fue la sal esparcida por los bordes del vaso. Luego llegó a ella un sabor ácido y, al tragar, el quemón del tequila pasó por su garganta. No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado que a Shaoran le hizo soltar una carcajada.

—Ugh… Creo que prefiero las cosas dulces. —Reconoció, no muy a gusto con la bebida. —Estuvo mejor la cosa roja.

—Pues esas "cosas dulces" son las que más te destrozan en una fiesta. —Expuso el chico, dejando a Sakura reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de decir.

Las cosas dulces, ¿eh?

La "cosa roja", que tanto había estado tomando durante la fiesta, era dulce. ¿Era esa la razón por la que se encontraba como estaba? ¿Y por qué sus amigas no parecían sufrir las mismas consecuencias, si habían tomado por igual? Mas podrían estar disimulándolo, como ella hacía en ese momento.

Recordó la bandeja llena de aperitivos que había pedido recién, y se dispuso a engullir hasta el último, con tal de que el salón dejara de girar. O al menos girara más lento.

Shaoran la miró levantando la ceja derecha.

— ¿Mucha hambre?

—C-Cállate, Li. —Masculló, disminuyendo su velocidad para comer.

— ¿Cuántas veces me has mandado a callar hoy, eh? Luego dices que yo soy el que empieza.

—Sólo te he callado dos veces, no exageres. Además, ¿qué haces aquí en vez de estar por allá con tus amigos?

—Porque allá están jugando _verdad o reto_.

— ¿Y no te gusta eso?

—No me disgusta, pero si no hay nadie que me interese participando no tengo por qué jugar. ¿Y a ti, te gusta?

—Bueno, siempre que lo han jugado yo hago el papel de espectadora. Vamos, todos se terminan besando con todos.

—Ese es el chiste, ¿o no? —Opinó con una sonrisa ladina.

Sakura soltó una risa, planteándose el verdadero propósito de aquel juego. Pronto supo que Shaoran tenía la razón.

— ¿Sabes bailar? —Preguntó Li luego de permanecer unos minutos charlando con ella.

—Según yo, sí.

Y no es que hubiera bailado con muchas parejas a lo largo de su vida. Más bien, la mayoría resultaban ser primos o tíos y los bailes ocurrían en reuniones o fiestas familiares. Era triste, si lo veías desde el punto de vista amoroso, pero estaba segura que podía defenderse en cuanto a bailar se refería. Ahora, el punto era que si podría hacer lo mismo con el mundo agitándose como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento (ya no veía dos Shaoran, al menos).

El castaño curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y le extendió la mano, con el propósito de sacarla a la pista. Sakura no lo pensó y tomó el último sorbo de su copa. Lo necesitaría.

¿Nunca se han sentido tan inexplicablemente felices que les da por tener una sonrisa de idiota prendada en su cara?, ¿nunca han sentido que son capaces de hacer de todo y que pueden decir lo que sea sin vergüenza ni miedo?, ¿nunca han tenido ganas de hablar incluso de la primera mascota que tuvieron? ¿Si? Bien, así se sentía ella.

Por tanto, no le molestaba para nada bailar con Shaoran Li. Porque por un instante, no era como bailar con "el molesto Shaoran Li", más bien era como bailar con un chico castaño bastante atractivo. Y ella sólo tenía intenciones de divertirse.

Los dos se dirigieron a la pista principal. Tomoyo y Chiharu la habían conseguido divisar entre la multitud y estuvieron a punto de llamarla, sin embargo, al notar que estaba tan bien acompañada, no refutaron nada. Es decir, ¡su amiga iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tomada de la mano con Shaoran! Lo único que pudieron hacer fue mirarse entre sí con una sonrisa pícara al ver como desaparecían por la puerta contigua.

En el salón que contenía la pista de baile la música estallaba como en ningún otro lugar. Se hicieron a un costado de la pista y se posicionaron uno al frente del otro.

Shaoran tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Lo normal. Aunque no tan normal para ellos. Comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de la música y a olvidarse de su alrededor.

Para la chica, de algún modo el alcohol en su sangre aumentaba la adrenalina del momento, hacía que sus movimientos fueran más sueltos y que no se tuviera que preocupa por permanecer tan rígida como una piedra. Lo máximo en lo que debía preocuparse era en no terminar pisando a su pareja de baile.

Luego de bailar por unos minutos y de un par de vueltas, el castaño sonrió al momento que acercaba su rostro un poco más al de ella.

—Según yo, también sabes bailar. —Murmuró en su oído, para que pudiera oírlo.

Sakura intentó pensar que el cosquilleo que sintió cuando se le acercó era una reacción normal, que podría tener cualquier otra persona en su lugar. Aunque los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón fueran una historia aparte.

Seguro ya ni neuronas le quedaban, porque no estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento. En tanto acabó la canción se miraron fijamente, percibiendo la respiración del otro y sintiéndose envueltos en una sensación inexplicable.

Los ojos de Sakura destellaban bajo las luces de colores que envolvían el ambiente y, de pronto, él se impresionó de lo mucho que le gustaba el color verde. No obstante, en ese momento sus ojos demostraban un brillo singular, burlón y malicioso, que al chico le pareció muy curioso.

Repentinamente la castaña sonrió como si estuviera a punto de hacer alguna travesura y emprendió un suave trote hasta la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo principal.

Shaoran, por otro lado, no era estúpido. A ese punto tenía leves sospechas del estado de su acompañante, de hecho, le impresionaba lo bien que podía disimular. Sakura era alegre, pero no _tanto_. Y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, de ahí en más no podía dejarla a la deriva, por lo que no era de extrañar que corriera en su persecución.

La Sakura sensata sentía que había perdido la cordura. En comparación, la Sakura impetuosa recién engendrada sólo estaba consciente de una cosa: Necesitaba saber de una vez por todas qué diablos escondía Shaoran en esa casa.

Es que, ¡no era una casa común!

Se las arregló para emprender a su destino sin ser detenida por su captor. Ingresó al pasillo que había cruzado al llegar a la fiesta y su corazón se aceleró cuando, por fin, puso una mano en el barandal de espirales de la escalinata que conducía al piso superior. Si no escondiera nada allí, no fuera una entrada tan llamativa.

Soltó una risita ante la desesperación de su subconsciente, que le reprochaba que ciertamente se estaba volviendo loca al irrumpir en una casa ajena sin consentimiento. ¿Pero saben qué? En esos momentos no le importaba nada de eso. Sólo le importaba descubrir el secreto que había allá arriba.

Estuvo a punto de poner un pie en el primer escalón cuando alguien la tomó de la mano, reteniéndola. Centró su atención en los ojos ámbar de Shaoran, convencida de que si él no tuviera nada que ocultar, entonces no le negaría subir.

—Con que ahí estás, Li. ¡Te ordeno que me enseñes lo que ocultas! —Alegó con voz autoritaria y señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

Shaoran enarcó una ceja y la miró confundido.

— ¿Te volviste loca?

—Sí… Digo, ¡no! — El castaño soltó una carcajada y ella se sonrojó un poco, avergonzada. — ¡N-No cambies el tema!

— ¡Pero ni sé de qué hablas, Kinomoto!—Protestó. Intentó hacerla bajar de la escalera, pero Sakura se resistió.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que suba, eh? ¿¡Qué escondes allá arriba!?

Él intentó mantener su semblante serio, mas era imposible ante los disparates que estaba soltando la chica. La observó cuidadosamente. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, su largo cabello alborotado y su decidida mirada, el paquete completo le producía un ataque de risa horrible. ¡Sakura estaba borracha!

— ¿Y qué demonios piensas que hay allá arriba? ¿Un mundo encantado o algo así? —Preguntó con burla luego de reponer la compostura. La cual perdió nuevamente al momento en que los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

— ¡¿De verdad es un mundo encantado!?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Se apresuró a negar.

— ¡Ya te delataste, Li! —La castaña unió sus manos con las de Shaoran, radiante de felicidad. —Por habérmelo contado te dejaré acompañarme.

Arrastrándolo de la mano lo llevó escaleras arriba, pensando en que así tendría una especie de guarda espalda para la expedición tan peligrosa a la que estaba a punto de sumirse.

— ¡O-Oye…! ¡Estás loca, era una broma!

Shaoran intentó zafarse, pero la chica fue mucho más persistente. Ella lo descubriría, sí o sí. Sin embargo su insistente determinación se vio interrumpida cuando, sin previo aviso, el lugar quedó completamente a oscuras.

A pesar de que demoró nada más unos segundos en reponerse la luz, bastó con ese instante de ceguera para que la punta del tacón de Sakura resbalara del escalón, haciéndola perder por completo el equilibrio.

El primer reflejo de Shaoran hubiera sido sostenerla, pero la castaña lo tomó del brazo con tanta fuerza que de todas maneras lo hizo caer a él también. Sintió el peso del chico sobre ella hasta que rápidamente él se reincorporó un poco, pero en realidad eso no implicaba que se hallaran a mucha distancia.

En vez de eso, sus rostros estaban a un palmo de encontrarse.

. . .

Sabía que era una mala idea hacerle caso a Chiharu, ese juego nunca podría resultar en algo sano. Pero al parecer era ella la única que tenía quejas al respecto, pues su amiga parecía estar pasándola muy bien.

— Tú… ¿Saldrías conmigo? —Preguntó el chico luego de que Chiharu escogiera verdad.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Yamazaki la miraba inquisitivo, mientras que a ella se le subían los colores a las mejillas en un parpadeo.

Chiharu miró a Tomoyo por unos instantes, como si esperara de ella la respuesta adecuada, sin embargo la amatista sólo pudo alentarla con la mirada.

—Y-Yo… Me lo pensaría. —Balbuceó, evitando su mirada testarudamente y con un sonrojo inminente. De todas maneras, aquella respuesta pareció ser suficiente para él, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja al momento que Yue le palmeaba la espalda, orgulloso.

El único que no cambiaba mucho su expresión, era Hiragizawa. Si bien hace rato había visto como uno de sus amigos le insistía persistentemente para que se uniera, no fue hasta que le susurró algo al oído que el chico se animó a ingresar al juego con una actitud distinta.

Cuando fue el turno de Eriol para preguntar o retar, de repente a Yue pareció ocurrírsele una magnífica idea.

— Ya basta de que se acobarden. ¿Qué tal si cambiamos un poco las reglas del juego? —Propuso con una sonrisa maliciosa. Nakuru Akizuki lo corroboró enérgicamente y él prosiguió a explicar su idea: —La botella elegirá al azar quién mandará y quién recibirá. Y, con una moneda, sabremos si deberá retarle o preguntarle. ¿Qué tal?

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que ese chico tenía una especie de objetivo en mente más que sólo cambiar el curso del juego porque "era aburrido". Pero de nuevo, parecía ser la única con protestas.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas, eso era innegable. Pero lo que no sabía, era que los planes de Yue tomaron un giro inesperado en cuanto le tocó mandarle a su amigo Eriol y, a pesar de haberse sorprendido en un principio, no tardó en encendérsele una bombilla en el cerebro.

Tomoyo observó el rostro apacible de Eriol, quien permanecía sin inmutarse. Mas luego pudo detectar que flaqueó ligeramente al caer en sello la moneda, lo que habían concordado que era reto.

Yue comenzó a reír perturbadoramente para luego pasar su brazo alrededor de los hombros del inglés. El mismo, ya no parecía tan calmado y más bien miraba al chico de ojos grises advirtiéndole con la mirada y el ceño fruncido algo que ella desconocía.

—No te excedas, imbécil. —Murmuró Eriol, asegurándose que la advertencia quedara sólo entre ellos dos. Pero nada más consiguió que la sonrisa de Yue se ensanchara.

—Besa a la chica que te parezca más linda.

La amatista rió al unísono junto al resto de los jugadores, ante el arrebato del chico de ojos zafiro. Por primera vez parecía un poco nervioso, e inclusive le pareció adorable que mirara al piso como si estuviera avergonzado. Sin embargo, en cuanto el chico alzó la mirada para centrarla en la de ella, su estómago pareció encogerse.

El inglés suspiró y, entre los silbidos y gritos de todos, pareció decidirse. De vuelta con su semblante sereno comenzó a acercarse al centro del círculo y, si no le hubiera parecido completamente imposible, hubiera sabido que se dirigía a su lugar.

En cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba envuelta en una situación bastante incómoda. No sabía qué hacer y cómo reaccionar. Si se alejaba, podría parecer terriblemente grosera y, si dejaba que ese beso concluyera (aunque se tratara de un juego) tendría el peor cargo de conciencia del mundo. No es que le disgustara el muchacho, era que la imagen de una chica castaña y de ojos verdes no podía salir de su cabeza mientras él se aproximaba cada vez más a su rostro.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cohibió, extrañándose de repente por su cobardía del momento. Pero no tardó en abrirlos en cuanto sintió los labios de Eriol posarse en su mejilla, depositando un corto y suave beso.

— ¡Esa mierda no es un beso! —Exclamaron a la vez Yamazaki y Yue, completamente desilusionados por lo que acababa de pasar.

Tomoyo palpó su mejilla, entre sorprendida y halagada. Y Eriol, ajeno a los reproches de los demás, le dedicó una amable sonrisa que ella supo devolverle.

Después de todo, la había librado de un embrollo emocional terrible.

. . .

Para Sakura de repente pareció iniciar aquél momento indispensable en todos los mangas _shojo_ que había leído en su vida: ese momento en donde sus ojos hacen contacto, en donde sienten la respiración del otro y sólo basta de unos escasos centímetros más para que se concluya un beso.

Entonces comprendió que estaba encarnando a alguna de esas heroínas, y experimentó lo que significaba quedar hipnotizada por los ojos de alguien.

No estaba segura qué era lo que la hacía no entrar en razón, pero permanecía allí, tan estática como podía.

—No puedes subir, porque allá arriba hay un feroz ogro que te volverá pedacitos. —Murmuró Shaoran.

—Pero tú lo derrotarás por mí. —Consiguió articular sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde, esperando que él no pudiera escuchar los latidos alocados de su corazón.

—Podría… Pero puede comerme a mí también.

El castaño pareció impacientarse de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, pero no sabía qué era lo correcto. Ni siquiera sabía si debía preocuparse por lo "correcto" en ese momento. Titubeó un poco antes de acercarse un poco más a Sakura, decidido y su corazón bombeando sangre velozmente, como nunca en su vida.

—No, eso no va a pasar. —Le replicó ella gesticulando una pequeña sonrisa, aún sin despegarse un ápice.

De repente, ciertos recuerdos asaltaron la cabeza del castaño. Y apenas recordó cómo se sentía tener esos finos labios sobre los suyos supo que quería volver a experimentarlo.

Por otro lado, Tomoyo se había excusado para abandonar el juego para buscar a Sakura. Después de avisarle a Chiharu que volvería enseguida, se dirigió a donde vio a la castaña por última vez.

No objetó ninguna réplica a que Eriol se ofreciera a acompañarla, pero al haber abierto un poco la puerta que llevaba al pasillo principal y ver a su amiga _besándose_ con Shaoran, dio media vuelta de golpe, cerrando velozmente la puerta.

—No están aquí. —Declaró, más alterada de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Segura? —Inquirió Eriol, mirándola con gesto confundido.

—Sí, sí. Vamos. —Insistió asintiendo con una sonrisa risueña.

Mientras arrastraba al inglés muy lejos de allí dejó escapar una risita. ¡No lo podía creer! Tenía que contárselo a Chiharu pero rápido, pues ellas sabían que acabarían en algo así en cuanto los vieron de la mano, porque aunque su amiga lo negara tan insistentemente la atracción entre ambos castaños era innegable.

. . .

 _El mayordomo de la familia Li, Wei, se encontraba leyendo "El misterioso caso de Kyoto", cuando de repente su bombillo comenzó a fallar. Se estiró un poco antes de levantarse del sillón y dirigirse al almacén, donde tomó un bombillo nuevo para reponer el de la sala._

 _Antes de regresar con el reemplazo del bombillo abrió el cajetín de los breakers de luz. Observó con indecisión cada uno de los interruptores, no muy seguro de cuál era el que servía para cortar la energía de la sala._

 _Bajó el penúltimo y, al notar que ciertamente ese no era, bajó el último. En ese sí acertó y esperó que el breaker erróneo no le hubiera ocasionado ningún inconveniente a la fiesta del joven Shaoran._

* * *

 **Ay cómo sufrí para ver cómo continuaba este fic. Me debatía mucho las cosas, pero al final hice lo que quise. Como se podrán haber dado cuenta, no es la primera vez que nuestros protagonistas se besan. Hablaré más de ello en el próximo capítulo xD. La escena final es la explicación del repentino corte de luz, porque si no hubiera sido muy wtf jaja.**

 **Y lo sé, en este capítulo mandé al carajo a Eriol para Sakura, pero ya qué. Eso también era algo que quería hacer jajaja.**

 **¿Se sentirían mal si besaran al chico que le gustaba a una amiga? (Me refiero a Sumire). Aunque en defensa de Sakura digo que Shaoran fue primero de ella, que no estaba en todos sus sentidos Y, ADEMÁS, que ella es la protagonista xDD. Estoy loca, ya no sé qué haré a partir de aquí pero no importa, ya me las arreglaré.**

 **POR CIERTO, acabo de actualizar también mi fic** Desdicha compartida **. Me pareció divertido que los que siguen las dos historias puedan leer continuación de ambas instantáneamente c: ojalá pueda hacerlo siempre, pero depende de la inspiración.**

 **¡Gracias por todos los reviews tan lindos y por el apoyo en mis dos fics *-*! Ojalá les haya gustado.**


End file.
